Untold Lies
by arrowhead154
Summary: Two parents left their kits at birth, but now the one of the kits has grown and become a warrior. He sets out on a long and confusing adventure with his three friends to find an answer only they can answer.
1. Something New

**Untold Lies Chapter 1:** _Something New_

**I'm redueing everthing, such as how long the chapters are, and the format...It's the sequel to "The Lost Clan." I plan on making this crazier so pay attention. (also, I would like a theme song to go with this, preferably something fun and fast paced. Put the name and artist in the reviews, pls. No country, everything else counts.)**

* * *

><p>Arrowhead found himself searching in his father's memories. He followed Liontooth and Greyfur for a whole moon, which turned out to be one night. He tried remembering where he went and why. He felt Lilystorm prodding him awake. He opened his eyes to find out it was Thundertail prodding him. "Where do we start looking?" He asked. They were three nights away from their home.<p>

The morning sun was blocked and the sky was cloudy, but Arrowhead didn't smell any rain. He got up, stretched, and answered, "We go up this ridge, follow a large thunderpath, we don't have to cross it, thank Starclan, until we come across a lone Twoleg place. We should get to the thunderpath tonight if we hurry."

"I don't know of any places near a loud thunderpath to rest for a night." Lightheart complained, as he woke up.

"If Arrowhead's parents can make it, so can we." Lilystorm said lightly pushing Lightheart aside. Lightheart glared at her.

"Are we going now?" Thundertail asked, realizing what was about to happen.

Arrowhead nodded, "Come on. Let's hurry. If we don't get to the thunderpath tonight, you two will be out hunting alone."

"Always resort to extra work," Lightheart sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

As the cats climbed the largest hill and looked over the sea of green ridges, they all thought the same thing. _We are not going to get to the thunderpath by sunset_ They pushed onward, Arrowhead taking point. The hills became more of a forest. Trees loomed overhead, making canopies up high and blocking out the sky. Arrowhead lost his sense of direction in the trees and abruptly stopped. The others looked at him curiously. "We're lost, aren't we?" Lilystorm asked accusingly.

"Uh, no of course we-. Yeah, we're lost." Arrowhead said looking around.

"How did you get us lost? I thought we knew exactly where we were going." Lightheart asked.

"I don't know. I lost my sense of direction. I know they came through this forest, but it wasn't this big back then."

"So, should we stay here for the night?" Lightheart asked looking at the trees.

"No, its still daylight, we need to keep going. Feel free to hunt but no one hunts alone. This forest is, well, it doesn't feel welcoming."

Thundertail looked at Arrowhead, "You feel it too, then? Good, I'm not the only one. It feels...eerie." Arrowhead nodded.

"Well, I'm going hunting. Let's go Thundertail." Lilystorm said. Thundertail looked confused. "Yes, Thundertail, you're coming with me." Thundertail didn't say anything, but he didn't look happy. Lilystorm bolted away through bushes and disappeared out of sight with Thundertail.

"So what are we going to do?" Lightheart asked, his eyes locked on Arrowhead.

"Wait."

"Wait? Why? We should be out hunting to."

"If you wanted to go hunting, you should have gone with Lilystorm. Besides, I have to make sure I keep the direction, I think, we are supposed to be going in."

Lightheart growled and then curled up in a pile of pure green leaves he gathered. _How could Lightheart and Lilystorm not feel anything weird in this forest?_ Arrowhead thought to himself, as he sat down staring straight ahead of him. He felt the forest move in the direction he was looking. Arrowhead moved through the trees, and came to a forest valley. He gazed out over a small plain with the thunderpath cutting it in half. He snapped back to his senses when he heard Lilystorm's proud yowl. _I didn't move a paw, how did I do that?_ "Look what we brought back!" She said proudly, dropping swallow and two mice in front of, the confused, Arrowhead. "Are you ok? I know we are lost but-"

Arrowhead cut her off. "it's not that. I just walked through the rest of the forest without moving. That was...different."

"I thought you could only do that when you were asleep." Thundertail said bewildered.

"Looks like you can sleep standing up!" Lilystorm teased.

Arrowhead ignored her comment and answered. "I did too. But apparently there is more."

"There is always more." Lightheart said, getting up and shaking leaves out of his fur.

* * *

><p><strong>I did say it was going to get crazier didn't I? Sorry that there was no action. But rest assured, there will be next chapter. I like to make it up as I go along. :)<strong>


	2. Questions and Answers

**Untold lies Chapter 2:** _Questions and Answers_

**Well, it's not a lot of action, but there is some. It's more of an unraveling chapter.**

* * *

><p>The four cats traveled through the forest cautiously. Though they couldn't see the sky due to the forest canopy, they knew it was sunset. <em>So much for getting to the thunderpath by sunset<em> Arrowhead thought. The feeling that Arrowhead and Thundertail felt did not go away. It got stronger and stronger. Lilystorm didn't feel a thing, but Lightheart started to feel it. "What does the feeling _feel_ like?" Lilystorm asked.

"Well," Thundertail began. "It feels like we should be cautious; but I think it's more than a feeling. I think it's a warning."

"From Starclan?" Lightheart asked, opening his mouth and scented the air. It smelled like a normal forest. He turned to Arrowhead, "Wouldn't Froststar have told you that we were going to be in danger?"

"I don't know. I don't think Froststar knows we left, or she would have chewed me out by now for leaving." Arrowhead answered.

"Well," Lilystorm began. "Looks like you get to go to Froststar than her come to you tonight."

"Or I can try that thing I did earlier when I saw the rest of the forest fly by."

"Think you can do it again?" Lightheart asked.

"I'm not sure. Worth a try though." Lightheart stepped back, along with the others. Arrowhead stared straight ahead of him. He focused and focused. Nothing happened. Arrowhead glared ahead, nothing happened. He slunk his head in defeat, "I can't do it."

"How did you do it the first time?" Thundertail asked, trying to comfort his friend.

"I don't know, I don't know." Arrowhead hissed, clearly frustrated. "It always happens when you don't expect it." He mumbled to himself.

"Well, I guess we keep going." Lightheart said. The rest of them nodded and started walking.

The clouds had passed and the moon was overhead and the four cats were tired of wandering in the forest. They rested in between two trees that were only a foxlength away. "Maybe I can ask Froststar about what happened earlier." Arrowhead suggested.

"Alright, but get _some_ sleep tonight." Lightheart said curling up in a pile of leaves he gathered.

Arrowhead nodded, curled up, and fell asleep only to find himself being shoved to the ground and a she-cat hissing in his ear, "You flea bitten, mouse brained, mange pelt!"

Arrowhead kicked with his hind legs and pushed her away. He scrambled to his paws and looked around. He saw he was in Echocave. "Good to see you to, Froststar."

"Do you have any idea what you just did!" Froststar asked enraged. She had to dig her claws into the rocky ground to keep her from attacking.

"Other than set out onto, yet another, long journey, to find answers and kill, yet another, mad cat, then, no, I don't." He said getting ready for a fight.

"I should kill you right now! You turned your back on your clan! You left them and now Nightsign's only threat left Echoclan!"

"I did not turn my back on them!" Arrowhead yowled in fury. "I am fighting the one cat that _you_ can't beat and I lost my kin in the process. The one cat that knows what Nightsign is after is dead! Wolfstar wanted me to find our parents, I know he was crazy, but he has his reasons!"

"If you continue onward out of the forest, you and your friends will be alone! You will be considered rogues and we will abandon you!"

"We will _never_ become rogues! We _will_ return-"

"No. I will end this here." Froststar launched herself at Arrowhead with blind fury. Arrowhead counter launched and they collided in the air. Arrowhead pushed Froststar away and landed perfectly while she landed on her back, her breath taken away.

"Why? Why do you want to stop me! I have fought along side you and now your trying to kill me for doing the right thing!"

"The right thing?" She gasped. "The right thing is to forget this journey and fight Nightsign!"

"You want to kill me for not fighting Nightsign _your_ way? You think I can take him head on? I can't! He is too strong for me now, but when I find what Wolfstar wants, it should give me an idea of how to beat Nightsign."

"No!" Froststar screeched as she ran into Arrowhead. He went flying and landed on his side. Pain pulsed through his shoulder but he stood up.

"If that's the way it's going to be, then fine." Arrowhead thought of the island and he suddenly felt rock change to grass and the cave to starlit skies. Froststar was ready to attack again, but she stood where she was. Arrowhead asked, "Why? What's so important that you have to kill to keep secret? Was Wolfstar onto something? Is that why you don't want me to go?" Froststar stayed silent. "So he _was_ onto something. Then I'm going to finish what he started."

"No, you won't." Froststar sighed. "_We_ won't let you." As she finished thousands of ghostly cats appeared. _Starclan!_ Arrowhead thought, amazed at how many there were.

"Why, Froststar?" Arrowhead asked.

"We can't let you. You don't know how to-" She was cut off by a large, ghostly tom with grey and white fur with a stub for a tail.

"That's enough Froststar. He doesn't need to know." He said in a powerful voice.

"Apparently I do." Arrowhead answered. "Wolfstar needs-"

"You don't need to know because you can't handle what we know."

Arrowhead looked confused. "I can't handle knowing something? Doesn't knowing something usually help in fights?"

"No, not in this fight."

"So knowing the answer is a bad thing? Why?"

"Your getting curious again. Don't go searching for it. Go back to Echoclan or become a rogue. Your choice. If you do become a rogue, and find out, we _will_ kill you."

"No, I want an answer! Tell me why I don't need to know." The tom shook his head and started fading. Arrowhead glared at him until he was completely gone along with the rest of Starclan. He growled to himself and curled up.

The sun was coming up over the horizon and Arrowhead jumped out of his nest and stretched. He looked around and saw Lightheart and Thundertail had left and Lilystorm was still asleep. Arrowhead curled back up but didn't go to sleep. He thought and thought and came down to the decision that he was going to find out what was so important, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>There was some difficulty with this chapter. It was kinda hard to find an ending point and some other small details. But I just went with it. Hopefully I won't have any more of those troubles.<strong>


	3. Numbing River

**Untold lies Chapter 3:** _Numbing River_

**Well...this chapter was hard to think of, but i made it work...i think.**

* * *

><p>Lightheart and Thundertail returned from their hunting with two black birds. Lilystorm still slept while the rest of them ate. "So, did you talk to Froststar?" Lightheart asked licking his mouth.<p>

"Uh, it didn't go as planned." Arrowhead told Lightheart and Thundertail what happened. "I didn't have time to ask." He finished.

Lightheart looked at Thundertail and he looked back. "I followed all of that except the part about the tom and Starclan's secret." Lilystorm yawned crawling out of her moss nest.

"You were awake?" Lightheart asked. Lilystorm nodded and took what was left of Lightheart's black bird. Lightheart turned back to Arrowhead. "So what now?"

"You three are going back to camp. I'm going onward." He answered.

Lilystorm stopped chewing on her bird. "We're going to." She said firmly.

"No, I'm going alone. That's final."

"No your not. We agreed to do this together. You are not leaving us out." She growled.

"I'm not letting you three become rogues. If we find that answer then Starclan is going to try and kill us. I'm not going to let you three die due to an answer."

"Thats not your call to make. If it comes down to fighting Starclan then we fight. They know your the only one who can kill Nightsign and-"

"But that answer is more important than Nightsign. There has to be a reason why that answer is more important than killing a mad cat."

"But we don't know what the question is that the answer goes to. How do you know it's even related to Nightsign?"

"Wolfstar asked me to find it. He suffered in Nightsign's dream attack and he probably learned something. He might have been crazy but he has his reasons. I'll lead you three out of this forest, but then you go back to Echoclan." Thundertail and Lightheart watched as Lilystorm and Arrowhead argued.

"I'm not leaving you to fight alone." Lilystorm sat down and was clearly not going to leave Arrowhead. He growled as he padded away. "Where are you going?" He didn't answer. She raced after him leaving the other two baffled.

"I can't hunt in peace?" He growled.

"You said to hunt in pairs." She countered.

"Well go hunt_ over there_." Arrowhead pointed his tail in the opposite direction he was going.

She shook her head saying, "Nope, I can't risk you leaving, so I have to always watch you." _I'm about tear this cat to shreds!_ Arrowhead thought. _She is-_ His thoughts were cut off by that strange feeling that pulsed through him and he felt like he was going to get thrown. Just then Thundertail burst through the bushes with Lightheart right behind him.

"Do you feel that?" Thundertail asked more curious than afraid. Arrowhead nodded.

"I feel _something_." Lightheart said, his fur spiking.

"What are you three babbling about?" Lilystorm asked irritated for being left out.

"We have to leave. Now!" Thundertail said shoving Lightheart ahead of him.

"Agreed. Follow me." Arrowhead said taking the lead. The feeling kept growing more and more as they traveled lost in the forest. Lilystorm finally started feeling something.

They came to a river, that felt colder than snow, cutting the mysterious forest in half. Lightheart bent down to lap, but jumped when he felt how cold it was. "That river _Freezing_!"

"Why would a river be that cold?" Thundertail mumbled to himself as he dipped his paw in and then yanked it out.

"Are we supposed to cross this river?" Lightheart complained.

"No, we need to follow it downstream. That way." Arrowhead pointed his tail downstream. "The river might lead to-"

Lilystorm cut him off. "We have bigger problems. Fox, and there are many. There has to be a fox den nearby."

"Can we avoid it?" Thundertail asked listening for any movement nearby.

"I don't know. But I think the closer we are to the fox's den, the stronger the feeling gets. It has to be a warning."

"But I haven't smelled any fox scent yet. Are you sure it's a fox?" Arrowhead asked.

"Who likes to fight more? I can sense an enemy before I smell one. I'm sure it's a fox and there are at least six."

"Five, we could possibly handle, add one more and things become complicated. Avoid it for now, if we have to, we fight." Lightheart said.

Arrowhead looked at the river and said, "I would rather avoid a fight at all costs. We could swim across the river if we have to."

Thundertail padded up next to him. "I want to avoid a fight as well but I'm not getting in that river." Arrowhead agreed when he put his paw in the water.

"I think I just figured out the feelings." Lilystorm said. "You two want to avoid a fight, Lightheart doesn't really want to fight, but will, and I want to fight. The more you resent from fighting, the stronger the feeling gets."

"So we should fight?" Lightheart asked.

"I don't know. But we need to decide before dark." She answered.

They thought for a moment but Thundertail broke the silence, though he wished he didn't. "We need to follow the river. If we get caught, we fight." The others nodded and started traveling down stream. The more they traveled, the stronger the feeling got. Arrowhead and Thundertail were having a hard time picking up their paws to keep going. Thundertail collapsed after three more paw steps. He could barely move. Arrowhead stopped and tried to help him, but he wasn't any better off. Arrowhead collapsed next to him and couldn't move.

"Are you two ok?" Lilystorm asked.

"Just fine if you don't include being unable to move and being lost." Arrowhead answered.

"They're fine." Lightheart said amused. Arrowhead glared at him.

"So what should we do?" Thundertail asked, open for suggestions.

"I'm not carrying you." Lilystorm blurted out.

"Not now!" Arrowhead growled. "We have to get into the river and follow the current downstream."

"That river is freezing cold. You wouldn't last but a couple of heartbeats." Lightheart said sticking his paw in the water.

"Any other ideas?" After a moment Arrowhead said, "Alright then. Push me into the river." Lightheart and Lilystorm pushed and rolled Arrowhead into the river. His tail hit the ice cold water and he suddenly had second thoughts. "That's cold!" He shivered.

"I told you, I'm not getting in that river!" Thundertail meowed, trying to stand up. A bush close to him rustled and Thundertail froze. "Uh, did you hear that?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Thundertail, don't make another sound." Lilystorm growled staring in the direction of the rustling bush. "It's the foxes, they found us and I didn't even know." She growled which was barely a whisper. The cats heard movement all around them. _they are surrounding us!_ Arrowhead thought, trying his hardest to stand up. Before Thundertail could breath a fox jumped out of the bushes but Lilystorm intercepted it in midair and sent it stumbling away. Lightheart had four foxes surrounding him. He ran at one. The fox braced it's self but was caught off guard as Lightheart jumped over him and grabbed Thundertail by the scruff. He hauled Thundertail to the river's bank where Arrowhead was. Lilystorm joined them after she clawed another fox that tried to sneak up on her. Six foxes had surrounded them. The four cats had no where to run.

"Into the river!" Lightheart growled throwing Thundertail into the ice cold water. Lilystorm rolled Arrowhead into the river as Lightheart jumped. Lilystorm jumped in last. Thundertail broke surface along with Lilystorm. "Where is Lightheart and Arrowhead!" She yowled.

"I don't know!" Thundertail answered, taking in a mouth full of water.

Arrowhead couldn't breath. He felt his life slipping away, along with a sharp pain in his shoulder. The pain suddenly became numb and Arrowhead and Lightheart were swept away with the current.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help but separate the cats and end in a cliffhanger. Revenge for all the other stories that end in cliffhangers. <strong>


	4. Chasing Shadows

**Untold Lies Chapter 4:** _Chasing Shadows_

**If anyone has ever been in ice cold water before...they should know how they feel right now. **

* * *

><p>The forest canopy thinned out and the moon showed bright as Arrowhead lied passed out on the bank of the river. "Wake up. Come on, Arrowhead, wake up!" Arrowhead rolled over on the bank of the river. "Arrowhead!" He opened his eyes and scrambled to his paws. He looked around and saw Lightheart a few fox lengths away. "Oh, thank Starclan! I thought you were dead." Lightheart sighed in relief.<p>

Arrowhead stretched and asked groggily, "Where are Lilystorm and Thundertail?"

"We lost them. I don't know where they are. It appears that you can stand again."

Arrowhead didn't notice. "How far down river did we go?"

"Uh, I don't really know. Must have been far though." Lightheart answered. "Oh, sorry about your shoulder."

"My shoulder?" Arrowhead repeated as he looked. His shoulder showed signs of bleeding and parts of his fur were completely gone. "Ah! It looks like one of those foxes bit me!"

"Well I'm not going to let you be swept away without me. Besides, you said no one travels through this forest alone."

"Well you three never listen to me."

"I could say the same for you."

Arrowhead glared at Lightheart and Lightheart glared back. They both spun around when they heard a twig break behind them. The forest became quiet and every sound that was made could be heard. "Thundertail? Lilystorm?" Lightheart asked.

A shadow in the bushes darted away from them. Both Arrowhead and Lightheart instinctively ran after it. "Hey! Wait up!" Arrowhead yowled. The shadow didn't slow down. Arrowhead noticed the canopy had thinned and the moon was overhead and full.

The shadow escaped their view and they burst into a clearing with the thunderpath in the middle dividing the forest. They both stopped and looked at each other. "We made it!" Lightheart said triumphantly.

"Hey!" Lilystorm yowled as she and Thundertail spotted them coming from the forest. They had found the thunderpath first and decided to wait. Arrowhead and Lightheart ran down to them. Lilystorm spoke first. "Where have you two been?"

"Chasing a shadow through the forest." Lightheart breathed heavily.

"A shadow?" She looked at Thundertail. "Do you think-" Thundertail nodded. She saw Arrowhead and Lightheart were confused. "We saw a shadow too. It lead us here. But when we have been here since the moon came out."

"Then it must have been waiting for me to wake up." Arrowhead said.

"It could have." Lightheart answered. "I didn't hear anything suspicious while you were unconscious. Anyway, we made it here, where do we go now?"

"No where tonight. I vote we rest and then continue in the morning." Arrowhead answered. Thundertail agreed along with Lilystorm. As they decided a monster roared by and all of them had their fur spiked.

"How about we rest _away_ from the thunderpath." Thundertail suggested. The other three nodded and they rested on the very edge of the forest.

Arrowhead opened his eyes to find that big, grey and white tom and Froststar standing over him in Echocave. The tom put a paw on Arrowhead's throat and was nose to nose with him. "You and your friends are causing more trouble than good." He hissed.

Arrowhead scrunched his nose at his foul breath. "Good to know I could make your day." Arrowhead answered, weakly. "Mind getting off of me?"

The tom ignored his question. "Either you turn back now or I will force you."

"You can't force me. You know I would fight back and then _you_ would be forced to kill me; and I know how much that would please you."

He growled and released Arrowhead. "You better turn back. Or it _will_ come to that."

"Telling me to turn back isn't going to get me to turn back. I want to know why and I want to know what would happen if I don't."

Froststar attacked but missed. "That is not your business!" She hissed. _It has too be important _Arrowhead thought.

The tom rammed into Froststar and hissed at her. He turned back to Arrowhead and said, "She _is_ right. It is not your business."

Arrowhead knew he had one chance to try and get the information he needed from them. "Actually, it is," He tried making this sound as convincing as possible. "You and Froststar hold Nightsign in number _two_ priorities. The answer that Starclan is hiding from me, I know for a fact, is related too Nightsign. You of all cats know I can kill Nightsign. I need all the help and information I can get if you want me to kill him."

"The reason we chose you is because you are capable of killing him without knowing that answer."

"But will I? Not unless I know the truth." The tom charged at him. Arrowhead barely dodged before he jumped at him. The tom counter jumped and they collided in the air. His claws hit the mark on Arrowhead muzzle and Arrowhead aimed at the tom's chest. Arrowhead barely made a scratch on the tom. The tom had given Arrowhead a couple of small scratches that bled.

"You can't beat me." The tom said getting ready to launch at him again.

Arrowhead looked at his blood on the ground. He remembered how badly Wolfstar had looked and his anger flared. "Can't I?" Arrowhead hissed as he looked at the tom. He launched at Arrowhead. Arrowhead charged him. Arrowhead thought of Echoclan's forest during leaffall. The cave changed to forest and Arrowhead skid under the tom, spraying leaves evrywhere, and clawed at the tom's chest again. The tom yowled in pain as he fell into a pile of leaves, sending them into the air. Arrowhead looked at the tom through the falling leaves. The tom looked at the red gash in his chest before turning to look at Arrowhead. The tom froze in fear as he looked into Arrowhead's eyes. Arrowhead turned and walked away. He heard Froststar gasp in horror as she examined the tom's wounds. The next thing he knew, he was awake with his friends asleep all around him. He looked at the full moon which was starting to go down._ if he dares to show his face to me again, I'll tear it to shreds_ He thought to himself. _I will find that answer, and the only I'm going to do it, is to find _them

* * *

><p><strong>For the shadow that led them out of the forest, who do you think that was? Put in reviews or pm me. <strong>


	5. Family Secrets

**Untold Lies Chapter 5:** _Family Secrets_

**For those who hate fun...exit this web page. For those who don't mind it or enjoy it...I think you will like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The sun was overhead and beating down on the four traveling cats. They had followed the noisy thunderpath far. "Are we almost there?" Lilystorm asked for the third time.<p>

"This time we are." Arrowhead answered. Though they were in the forest valley with the thunderpath, Arrowhead knew exactly where to go. A small hill lay ahead. "The lone Twoleg den is over this hill."

"Where do we go from there?" Lightheart asked.

"Uh, I haven't gotten that far in my father's memories yet. I haven't followed him since we started." Arrowhead said half amused, half embarrassed.

"So I guess we just stay the lone Twoleg place until tonight and then we wait to know where to go in the morning." Thundertail pointed out.

"Good enough plan for me. As long as I can get out of the sun, I'll be happy." Lilystorm panted. They traveled over the cliff and observed the Twoleg den from a distance.

"Does this Twoleg den look anything like the ones in Twoleg place?" Lightheart asked. "It looks kinda-"

Lilystorm finished for him, "Kinda old, it hasn't been used in a while by twolegs, that's obvious. Let's go look inside it." Lilystorm didn't wait for an answer. She raced up to the old and abandoned Twoleg den and peeked in. The other three followed close behind. _no door for the twolegs to enter_ Arrowhead thought. _its not that big_ Lilystorm walked in cautiously. She looked around and sneezed from the dust that was floating around. "Other than being old and dirty, it's safe." At that, they all came in.

Thundertail swiped his tail across the floor and sprayed dust everywhere. "Watch what your doing!" Lightheart growled, sneezing.

"It doesn't bother me." Thundertail said swiping his tail over the floor again.

"Hey!" Lilystorm yowled as she jumped out of the way. Thundertail was laughing at them. Thundertail aimed a shot at Arrowhead but he jumped up on a smooth Twoleg thing. He laughed at Thundertail for missing and he swiped his tail over the smooth surface and sent a shower of dust over all three of them. All four them started aiming at each other and they had fun.

Since mice lived the abandoned Twoleg den, they didn't have to go far to hunt. The sun was going down and they had wasted all their energy on each other and were already tired. They fell asleep before the sun was completely gone. Arrowhead didn't want to Dreamwalk but he did anyway. He followed his father Liontooth and his mother Greyfur. He remembered the last time he saw them. He saw that they had stayed in this same old Twoleg den. Arrowhead padded along with them to eves drop on their conversations as they traveled alongside the thunderpath. "How do you think our two kits are doing?" Greyfur asked. Arrowhead heard sadness in her voice.

"I don't know." Liontooth replied. "I'm sorry I got us in this situation."

Greyfur brushed up against Liontooth affectionately. "It's not your fault. You did what you had to do, even if Roundstar disagreed. You did it to save your clan and me." Liontooth still felt guilty. _Roundstar? I don't remember one of our clan leaders named that_ Arrowhead thought to himself. _and what did Liontooth do?_

"Its all my fault. The reason he still lives-" Liontooth trailed off. He looked ahead. "There. That's where we will go." They over looked a Twoleg place that was larger than Spot's home with a whole lot of skytowers that looked like they touched the clouds. _wow, that is large_ "This is where we make our new lives." Liontooth said with sadness in his voice.

Greyfur stood next to him. "I'll be with you." She comforted. Liontooth looked at her and nodded. "We will need new names." Greyfur said. "Call me...Rim."

Liontooth nodded. "Alright. I'll be called Horn." _Rim and Horn. I have to remember those names_ "Lets go." Horn said as he started to the large Twoleg place with Rim at his side.

Arrowhead started along with them but a ghostly black cat cut him off. "Who-" He couldn't say another word. The cat attacked and he suddenly woke up panting. He looked around and all was quiet in the Twoleg den. He saw morning sunlight through the cracks in the roof. "Get up!" Arrowhead yowled. "I know where we're going!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have actually been in a dust fight...they are fun, but be warned...allergies will flare and sneezing is sure to happen. <strong>


	6. Needle in a Haystack

**Untold Lies Chapter 6:** _Needle in a Haystack_

**Do I need to say why this chapter is called "Needle in a haystack"? **

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Arrowhead yowled over shoulder as he raced up the hill to see the large Twoleg place. The other three were amazed at how much energy Arrowhead had.<p>

"Wait up!" Thundertail yowled trying to keep up.

"Keep up!" Arrowhead yowled back. "I know who and where my parents are!" Arrowhead reached the hill that overlooked the Twoleg place first. He gazed out and felt the wind blow against him. The other three caught up.

"Thanks for waiting." Lightheart panted.

"Wow! That's a large Twoleg place!" Lilystorm said in awe. "Look at how big those skytowers are!"

"Time to get a closer look!" Arrowhead said happily as he took off down the hill, following the thunderpath. Lightheart sighed and followed him at a slower pace. Thundertail stayed back with Lightheart, but Lilystorm kept pace with Arrowhead.

Arrowhead panted as he finally slowed down to a trot. He neared a large thunderpath with monsters flying down the hard, smooth surface. Arrowhead couldn't hear Thundertail and Lightheart yelling at him to wait. Lilystorm luckily turned around to see how they were behind them and she noticed Lightheart and Thundertail following the thunderpath the opposite way. She shoved Arrowhead, to get his attention, and she turned and raced over to Lightheart and Thundertail. Arrowhead looked at the thunderpath again before he followed. Lightheart sat down fox lengths away from a thunderpath that broke off into four directions. He studied how the monsters moved and how they only stayed to the paths.

Arrowhead caught up and saw him staring at the monsters. "Feel like getting inside one?"

Lightheart glared at him. "No, but there is a pattern. Do you see those metal tree-like things? They seem to control the monsters. They are synchronized so no collisions happen and I also think it's our only chance to cross. When the monsters stop, we run."

"I see twolegs ahead that appear to be waiting for the monsters to stop as well." Thundertail pointed out.

"But the way the pattern works is that they cross when the monsters start up on that side. When that pause happens, that's when we cross." Lightheart started for the thunderpath. He looked back to find the others haven't moved. "It's our only way."

"Can't we just wait until there are no monsters going across the path and then cross?" Lilystorm asked.

"We are in the largest Twoleg place we have ever seen. Monsters will be roaring across this path day and night. Remember Spot's old home?" Lightheart countered.

Lilystorm growled, "Fine, but I don't like this idea."

Lightheart lead them to the thunderpath. He waited to give the signal to rush across. The monsters started slowing down and he saw the twolegs starting to cross. "Now!" Lightheart yowled as he raced under the first monster an then the other and then another. Arrowhead heard the monsters rumble above him as he followed Lightheart's tail. Thundertail was the first to get to the other side. Lightheart was second and then Arrowhead joined them. Lilystorm was last and safely across before the monsters started to rumble louder and take off.

"We made it!" Thundertail sighed with relief. "Where do we go now?"

"Deeper into Twoleg place. We need ask around if we are going to find Greyfur and Liontooth." Lilystorm answered. They crossed more thunderpaths and became lost in the maze of Twoleg dens and thunderpaths.

"Haven't we been this way before?" Lilystorm asked. "I think we crossed this thunderpath already."

"Just keep going. We have to run into kittypet eventually." Thundertail answered.

"I think you four cats are lost." They all spun around find a sandy colored she-cat behind them.

"Who are you?" Thundertail asked.

"I could ask the same thing to you." Thundertail thought he heard playfulness in her voice.

"I already have a mate." Thundertail responded.

"Enough." Arrowhead intervened. He wanted to find his parents, not watch this she-cat try and find a mate. "We are looking for a grey colored she-cat that came here a long time ago. Her name is-" Arrowhead almost said Greyfur but stopped himself. "Rim."

The she-cat looked at the four of them. "What do I get for telling you what I know?"

"You get to keep your life." Lilystorm said plainly.

The she-cat looked at her. "Like you could kill me." She scoffed. "Kill me and then you won't know anything about the cat your looking for."

"That's true, but at least we could fix one of Twoleg place's problems!" Lilystorm countered. The she-cat hissed at her and started walking away.

Lightheart cut her off. "We want everything you know about the grey she-cat."

The sandy colored she-cat started purring. "Do you think came alone? Do you think I would just show myself in front of four strange cats?" She asked. "Come on out!" She yowled. Three tom's appeared behind an alley that Arrowhead checked before they passed it. They quickly surrounded them.

Lilystorm padded up to Arrowhead. "Want me kill them?" She whispered.

"Not sure yet." Arrowhead answered. "Let's see if I can prevent a fight first." Arrowhead padded up to the she-cat. "Good job with the surprise attack." He complimented. "Although it won't help."

The she-cat looked at him without an expression. "How so?"

"We have about ten cats worth of back-up with us."

"No you don't. We have been following you ever since you crossed your first thunderpath. It's just you four."

"Is it?" She looked at the three toms. "If your so sure, then attack." The she-cat padded up to Arrowhead. She struck him across the face. Blood rolled down his muzzle and pain stabbed his face.

"Where is your ten cat support?" She mocked.

Lilystorm padded up to her. "Right here!" She yowled as she tackled the she-cat.

A fight broke out. Thundertail aimed a blow at a large black tom and struck with great precision. Lightheart and a small faded blue tom were a blur as they both barreled through Arrowhead and another large tom with glowing white fur. Lilystorm pinned the sand colored she-cat down with ease. "Did we say ten? We meant twenty." Lilystorm hisses proudly. The she-cat tried flailing but failed. "Tell your friends to stop fighting or I'll be forced to kill you and then them." The she-cat hissed furiously.

"Nev-"

The she cat was cut off by an earsplitting yowl. "Stop!" They all looked at three cats coming out of an alley. Arrowhead couldn't believe what he saw. The familiar grey-she cat led two other cats to the fight. She looked at the sand colored she-cat pinned underneath Lilystorm. "Sandy! What's going on here?"

Lilystorm let Sandy scramble to her paws and run over to her leader. The others ran over to her as well. The four cats regrouped around Thundertail. Arrowhead didn't take his eyes off the she-cat. _is it really her?_ He thought. "Please forgive me. We saw these four rogues cross the thunderpath and onto our territory. The were looking for-" Sandy paused. "For _you_."

The grey-she cat looked at the four of them and said, "You four attacked my friends." She waved her tail and all the cats surrounded them. "The four of you are coming with me." Lilystorm looked at Arrowhead, asking if she could attack. He didn't acknowledge her. He couldn't believe that she had taken him prisoner. _doesn't she know who I am?_ She turned and led them away from the battle field.

* * *

><p><strong>I almost made it to where Greyfur recognized Arrowhead, but I ran into too many problems that way. This way, I have plenty of room to do what ever I want.<strong>


	7. Knowing Each Other

**Untold Lies Chapter 7:** _Knowing Each Other_

**This chapter is about the heart-warming reunion of mother and son...well, almost.**

* * *

><p>Arrowhead paced around under a Twoleg den. Light flowed through the small opening in the wall, but it was up high and guarded. Lilystorm was asleep and Lightheart looked around for another way out along with Thundertail. "It's useless." Lightheart sighed as he slunk down to the floor in defeat. "There is no way out except through the wall up there."<p>

"I found a mouse hole but its too small to go through." Thundertail sighed along with Lightheart. He looked at Lilystorm. "How can she sleep in a time like this?" He mumbled to himself. He looked at Arrowhead who had to pace around the room. "Arrowhead? Are you ok?"

Arrowhead didn't answer. "Arrowhead!" Lightheart growled as he intervened in his path. "We need your help." Arrowhead turned away from him. "Arrowhead!" Lightheart yowled as he raked his claws against him. Arrowhead held in his yowl of pain. He glared at Lightheart with ice cold eyes. "So you are still alive." Lightheart growled staring at him with the same ice cold eyes.

"She doesn't know me! Her own son!" He growled furiously.

"I doubt she would! I heard she left right after having you and Wolfstar! She abandoned you and you expect her to remember you!" Lightheart countered.

"What do you know?" Arrowhead hissed. "You were the son of a rogue!"

"And your parents became rogues as well!"

"Shut up!" Arrowhead hissed, spiking his fur and unsheathing his claws.

Lightheart felt shocked but he expected it would come to this. "You might be able to Dreamwalk, but you are still the Arrowhead I can beat." Arrowhead pounced onto Lightheart, but he countered as he dodged Arrowhead and then he struck. Lightheart rammed into Arrowhead's side, but didn't follow through with his attack. Arrowhead dug his claws onto the cold hard surface. Lightheart and Arrowhead glared at each other. "You can't beat me, not the way you are now." Lightheart said plainly as he forced his fur to lie flat again. Arrowhead growled. He charged at Lightheart when he turned his back to him. Lightheart was caught off guard, but was saved when Lilystorm barreled into him and forced him into the wall. Arrowhead hit the wall and gasped for air.

"Arrowhead, stop!" Lilystorm growled. Arrowhead didn't say anything. "This isn't you. What happened to that carefree cat that had a bit of a temper?"

"I don't-" Arrowhead didn't finish. Lilystorm backed away. She turned to Lightheart. "He'll be fine. Let him rest."

Thundertail watched all of this happen in the corner of the den. He heard paw steps coming toward the entrance. "We have company." Thundertail meowed as he jumped up.

Rim came to the entrance and peered in. "One of you, come with me." They all looked at Arrowhead. He sat looking at his paws. She followed their gazes. "You! Come with me."

Arrowhead didn't move. "Arrowhead. Move." Arrowhead heard this voice inside his head. It reminded him of a cat he couldn't remember. Arrowhead looked up and saw her.

He hauled himself up to his paws and looked at Rim. "No." He said plainly. "_We_ will go with you." She looked shocked at him. "I have to speak with you and want my friends with me when I do." The other three looked at him with curiosity.

Rim growled, "Fine, but if you resist, we will attack." She turned and stalked away.

Arrowhead looked at his friends and said, "Thank you. Without you three, I wouldn't have made it. It's time we figure out what's going on and get some answers."

"Glad to see you're back." Lightheart said happily. Lilystorm nodded along with Thundertail.

They jumped out of the small entrance and followed Sandy, who said nothing. Five other cats surrounded them. They led them through a small alley that opened up to an enclosed area with Twoleg walls surrounding the entire place. Rim sat in the center of the opening, clearly waiting patiently for them. Sandy padded up to her and whispered something to her. She nodded and then her cats left them. The four cats and Rim were all that remained in the opening. Rim spoke first, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Lightheart answered, "We are looking for you and-"

Arrowhead cut him off. "No, let me handle this." He turned to his mother. "Do you know who I am?"

She shook her head, "No. Am I supposed to?"

"So it's true then. You don't remember me."

"Who are you?" Arrowhead didn't want to answer yet. "I won't ask again!" She hissed.

"I know you know me, Greyfur! You have to remember!" Arrowhead was almost begging to her.

She closed her eyes an looked away. "How do you know that name?" She asked weakly.

"Don't deny it. You know who I am. You and Liontooth left me and my brother. And I came to find out why."

She felt herself getting weaker and weaker as the truth fell into place. _he's alive!_ Rim thought. "Your alive," She said weakly but happily. She couldn't say anything else.

Arrowhead padded up to her and brushed up against her. "It's great to finally meet you." He purred. He turned back to his friends and they all padded up next to him. "These are my friends. Lilystorm, Lightheart, and Thundertail." He introduced them. "And I'm Arrowhead."

"I'm proud of you for becoming a warrior." Rim purred. "What about your brother? Is he a warrior too?"

Arrowhead turned away. "Wolfstar," He paused. "He- he died. He told me to find you and Liontooth, and that's why we are here." He answered.

Rim looked at her paws. "Was he a great leader?" She asked sadly.

Arrowhead shook his head. "No." Rim knew she wasn't going to get anymore answers about Wolfstar. Arrowhead wanted to change the subject. "Why did you leave us?" He asked.

Rim paused. "I can't answer that. Not without Horn."

Rim knew what Arrowhead was going to ask. "Where can I find Liontooth?" She wished she hadn't heard that.

Rim shook her head. "I don't know." She grieved. "Some cats came and took him. I don't know where he is." She confessed.

"Don't worry. We will find him." Arrowhead answered as his gaze traveled over his friends. They were all ready, they just needed a target. Rim didn't ask how he could find them, she trusted him. "I'll bring Liontooth back. I promise." Arrowhead looked at the sky. It was almost sundown. _wait until tonight_ Arrowhead thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that a...strange and heart-warming reunion? I don't think so...<strong>


	8. Liontooth's Capture

**Untold Lies Chapter 8:** _Lionheart's Capture_

**Title says it all...not much explaining to be done with this chapter. Thanks billybob579 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Alright. I'll be called Horn." Liontooth said as he looked at Greyfur. "Let's go." He said as he started for the large Twoleg place.<em> this is when that cat attacked me<em> Arrowhead thought. The cat didn't show up this time. _who was that?_ "Grey- I mean Rim, what if they come for me? Will we keep running or will we stay?"

Rim didn't look up, she focused on her forepaws. "I don't know." Horn sighed but didn't say anything. They padded on in silence until the first thunderpath was in front of them. _good thing we had Lightheart_ "How are we going to get across?" Rim asked.

Liontooth looked around. "This way." They followed the thunderpath until the path lifted off the ground and made an arch. _they walked under it while we ran across...that's not fair!_ Arrowhead followed them everywhere they went. He saw how they found Sandy and their friends. They found that enclosed area by getting cornered in it when a pack of wild dogs chased them. He saw how they fought them away and how Horn led his friends and claimed the territory as their own. Arrowhead followed them moon after moon. It was peaceful and Arrowhead thought that Rim had been lying to him about Horn. He still followed and observed the territory even though he started having doubts. He was about to give up hope until one day they returned from hunting and found ten cats in their home. "Who are you?" Horn asked, dropping his two mice.

A silver she-cat padded up to him. Horn stepped back once he realized who she was. "It's good to see you again _Horn_."

"Zee!" Horn growled. "Why are you here?" Rim huddled close to Horn.

"Why are you being so hostile? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Zee asked. Horn didn't answer so she continued. "You were hard to find. We had to _interrogate_ your former leader...oh, what was his name?" She paused and thought. "Oh! Yeah, I remember, Roundstar."

"You what?" Horn growled.

"Roundstar didn't cooperate so we killed him after prying answers from him." Zee answered plainly. _what kind of cat does that!_ Arrowhead thought. "You are coming with me."

Horn stepped back another paw step. "What makes you think I will?"

"Why must you be so hostile?" Zee asked. She gave a loud yowl and four more cats appeared behind them. "Unless you want your friends and mate to be killed, I suggest you come with me."

Horn looked beat. He glanced at his friends and then at Rim. "I want your word that you won't hurt them."

"You have my word." Zee replied. "Come, let's go." She led her cats and Horn away. Horn didn't get to say goodbye. Five cats surrounded him as they left. Arrowhead followed the large group of cats. They avoided thunderpaths and twolegs as they made their way to the heart of Twoleg place and out on the far side.

As they past they came across a plain and past the last Twoleg den. Horn tried to make his esceape. He barreled through two cats and jumped over one. He ran as fast as he could toward the plain. Arrowhead was hoping he had escaped, but lost it when he saw Zee sprinting toward him. She jumped and hooked her claws into him. He rolled as he felt her weight crash down on him. "Now why would you do that?" She asked as she caught her breath.

"Your just going to kill me. I might as well fight back." He spat back.

"But your still worth something to us. We will kill you afterward." Zee said slyly.

"I'm not going to help you! What don't you understand?" Horn hissed. "If I wouldn't do it the first time you asked, why would I change my answer the second time!"

Zee narrowed her eyes in irritation. "Because you don't want me to kill your mate and friends. And when your kits are old enough to become, I think they are called, Warriors, I will hunt them down and kill them." She growled.

Horn froze. "How do you know about my kits?" He asked weakly and bewildered.

"We know all, Liontooth. Your kits are apprentices now, but will become warriors soon. And if you don't help, they won't make it to their warrior ceremony." She said plainly.

Horn felt bitter defeat. "Don't hurt them." He whispered. "I'll help." Zee looked happy again and then ordered that Horn be put in the middle of all of them. They continued past the plain into mountains. _where are they going?_ Arrowhead thought. They followed a path only known by Zee and a few others. They traveled down and walls surrounded their views. Arrowhead looked at the sky, which was cloudy. He continued onward behind the group of cats and followed closely. Zee led the group of cats left and right. Arrowhead finally figured out what this place was. _it's a maze! A _mountain_ maze!_ He realized he should have been memorizing the turns they were taking but he didn't want to go back now. They finally exited the maze and Arrowhead found a fortress on the other side. _who are these cats?_ He thought to himself. He looked left and right but found only cats. They were guarding a mountain cave that lies inside the mountain. Arrowhead was tempted to go exploring, but he forced himself to follow Zee and Horn.

Zee walked up to a tom that padded outside the massive population of cats. "Zee. Have you brought the cat you were sent out to find?" He asked.

Zee nodded, "Yes, Streak," She said as she and her group of cats bowed. She stood up again and waved her tail for her captive to come forth. "Here he is." She purred as Horn was shoved up to them.

Horn growled as he saw the leader of these cats. "So your the leader?" He hissed.

Streak slashed Horn. He held back a yowl as he saw his blood on the ground. "You will address me as Streak, _your_ new leader." Streak growled.

Horn spat at him. "Never. I would rather die than let you have your way."

"The first part could happen early, but the second part will happen, no matter what." Streak replied. "Zee, you are to take him to his new...home." Horn hissed as Zee shoved him forward. "I will see you again." Streak said as he watched Horn leave. _I don't know what Streak wants, but he isn't going to get it, _we_ will make sure of that_ Arrowhead thought.

Zee led Horn to an area well guarded left of the cave. Two cats moved aside to let Zee and Horn through. Arrowhead looked amazed that the mountain area opened up to a huge cave. He noticed that the ground had given way and left a small island of land and the only way on or off was a narrow piece of land. _the perfect prison_ Arrowhead thought to himself. Zee led Horn to the beginning of the entrance. "Go." She said.

Horn glared at her and took a couple of paw steps onto the narrow entrance. He turned back and Zee spiked her fur. He looked back at the island and then back at her. "Why are you doing this to me?" Horn asked.

Zee narrowed her eyes but didn't answer. Horn went to the island without another word. Arrowhead decided to use this time and explore the mountain. He memorized the maze, which took him, what he felt like was, forever. He tried finding out what Streak planned to do with his father was, but nothing came up. Arrowhead found out that the cave served as both a home and a frontline for attackers. The deepest part of the cave was Streak's den and Zee's den was close by. He tried counting how many cats there were on the mountain side but stopped after 30. Moon after Moon passed and Arrowhead guessed that he and his friends were gathering their army to fight Wolfstar.

One day Zee was edgy and Arrowhead wondered why. He tailed her until she, eventually, went to Streak's den. "Is it time?" Zee asked hopefully.

Streak nodded. "It is. Your in charge of our home while I am away." Zee almost burst with happiness. "You make the decisions around here. I could be gone for many moons, please try to be merciful to our prisoner. I don't want to come home and find him dead."

"Don't worry about a thing here. I will take very good care of this place." Zee answered happily.

"Then I'm gone." Streak said leaving his den. They padded outside of their fortress/home. Streak nodded and then headed into the maze. Zee waved her tail and she headed back into _her_ fortress. Arrowhead stayed for one more moon, waiting for anything about his father's task and memorizing the area. Nothing happened so he decided he had stayed long enough.

He curled up and fell asleep. He woke up in Echocave with the stub tailed tom and Froststar standing over him. _oh no_ Arrowhead thought. The tom grabbed Arrowhead by the scruff and threw him across the cave. "Nice too see you too." Arrowhead said as he scrambled to his paws.

The tom growled, "I told you we would kill you if you went."

"I had too! I have to know what happened to my father and how all this is connected with Nightsign!" Arrowhead replied.

"You don't understand do you?" Froststar asked shocked.

"Understand what? How can I understand anything if you keep it hidden!"

"You are meant to kill Nightsign and save your clan, nothing more!" The tom hissed. "You were not meant to know how much you do now."

"I'm not meant to know any of this? I am not your claw that you can just send into battle with whoever you want! I am Arrowhead of Echoclan-"

"No your not! You chose the path of a rogue! You are not a warrior any more!"

Arrowhead couldn't believe what he just heard. "That is _NOT_ your decision to make! I am loyal to Echoclan! Why do you think I'm here! I am protecting Echoclan by finding out why Wolfstar wanted me to find our parents. It's all connectible, but no one has tried, but I am. And you will not stop me, Roundstar!"

Roundstar's eyes got big and he took a step away from Arrowhead. "How do you know me?"

"I know you and you won't get to find out. Every cat was taught that Skystar was leader before Froststar. Apparently not. We were taught lies to protect a cat who can't fight his own battles! Roundstar, if you want me to help you, you will not come to me again, or you will be on your own." Roundstar had never been this beaten before. He was furious that a cat had found out who he was. He hissed at Arrowhead and then faded into the shadows of the cave. Froststar looked at him. She couldn't understand how Arrowhead had beaten him at his own game of secrets. She nodded and then faded as well.

The sun had broken the horizon as Arrowhead opened his eyes. Rim was awake as he got up and stretched. He padded out of the narrow alley to find her watching it. He padded up to her and sat down. "We used to watch the sunrises together." She said with sadness. "How are you going to Horn?" She asked after a long pause.

"He's been found." Arrowhead answered. Rim looked at him, like she couldn't believe him. "He's being held in the mountains on the far side of this place."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was fun because I got to make Zee an evil genious. It's fun thinking of ways too make your characters struggle. :)<strong>


	9. Fake Identities

**Untold Lies Chapter 9**: _Fake Identities_

**Sorry for the long wait, minor technical difficulties have occurred. Oh well, what can you do? Anyway, here is the story. I would like to know if there are any mistakes like spelling or grammatical errors... I have found some in the past. (For AwesomeCoolPerson- Arrowhead can go outside his dreams and into others. Kind of what Starclan does...slight difference though. He can break into others dreams.)**

* * *

><p>The four cats sat in front of the path that Zee had taken when she brought Horn. The moon was directly overhead, but half of it was covered in darkness. Arrowhead told his mother and his friends everything he saw and did. Rim was amazed that Arrowhead could Dreamwalk. Arrowhead had the perfect plan to get into the mountain fortress. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Thundertail asked.<p>

"If we do this right, then yes." Arrowhead answered.

"Why can't we just fight our way through?" Lilystorm complained.

"There are way to many cats, even for you." Arrowhead replied sternly.

"Just stick with the plan? That shouldn't be too hard." Lightheart said.

Arrowhead nodded, "Remember that when we get there, don't look surprised. Be ashamed instead." They nodded and followed Arrowhead into the maze. _good thing I memorized this place_ He led his friends through the maze and they stopped in front of five guards, guarding the entrance.

The guards looked bewildered to find that four cats had made it through the maze. "Who are you?" One of them asked.

Arrowhead looked at Lightheart and bluntly said, "Sloppy." He turned back to the guards who were staring at them. "We were sent by Streak to see how Zee was handling this place. Where is she, we need to speak to her, immediately." The guards stared at the cats in shock.

"Now would be nice!" Lilystorm rushed. They scrambled away from their posts and ran to get Zee. The four cats walked through the entrance and were secretly amazed at how large and fortified this place was.

The guards returned with Zee leading them. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She growled.

Thundertail answered, "Streak sent us. We are checking on you and how our _special_ prisoner is."

"He's fine and we're fine. Now leave." She hissed.

"My friend here forgot to mention that we can't leave until we get this place _well_ guarded." Lightheart said.

She looked stunned as she repeated, "_Well_ guarded?" She paused for a moment and then exploded in anger. "I do a great job leading these cats! Who are you to march into _my_ fortress and start giving orders!"

"We didn't say our names? Sorry." Lightheart said, trying to calm her down. "I'm... Bruise." He pointed his tail to Lilystorm. "Snow." He looked at Thundertail. "That's Crow. And that's Spot." He finished as his gaze landed on Arrowhead. "Happy now?" He asked turning back to Zee.

Zee growled and was not convinced. "Why did Streak send you? Does he not trust me?"

"He trusts you, just...he has his doubts about whether you could accomplish your responsibilities alone. He thought you could use some help from...professionals." Lilystorm answered.

"How would you know what to do?" Zee asked angrily.

"Well...for starters. You didn't order the front guards to attack and kill on sight. That was mistake one. Two: you have too many cats on guard at the moment. You need to divide the shifts up evenly so cats can rest. Third and most important: Have four shift changes guarding high valued prisoners." Lilystorm instructed. "I would go on, but you failed the first three already."

Zee didn't know what to feel. Grateful? Furious? Jealous? She unleashed all of her emotions at the same time. "Fine! Do your mouse-brained instructions and then leave!" She hissed as she vanished into the shadows of the mountain cave.

Her cats watched her disappear, but snapped back to reality as they heard Lilystorm's yowl. "I want all of you flea-bitten, mouse-brains to line up!" They did exactly what she wanted. One by one they lined up. "Now I know I'm a new face to all of you." She spoke with authority. "But let's get one thing clear. I'm. In. Charge!" Lilystorm's gaze fell on two of Zee's guards. They were terrified of this she-cat. "You two will be up there," Lilystorm pointed her tail to a small cliff that over looked the maze. "I don't want any cat to find us." They tripped over each other as they scrambled away from her. Lilystorm felt proud as she watched them run, though she didn't show it. She turned back to the rest of them. "I'll be assigning who's on what shift and where. There will be no back talking to me, no questioning where I put you all on guard, and final, _absolutely no cat enters the area!_ Any questions?" They all looked at her in fear. No one dared to say a word. "Good. Let's begin."

* * *

><p><strong>I could not resist letting Lilystorm take command. Her personnality fitted it perfectly! This chapter was one of my favorites to make.<strong>


	10. Ideas

**Untold Lies Chapter 10**: _Ideas_

**This chapter was a bit challenging, but I think I did it. One way to find out.**

* * *

><p>Arrowhead padded around the area and inspected the guards. <em>Lilystorm did a great job<em> He thought looking at the morning sun and the long shadows that covered the mountain side. "Alright, you flea-pelts are done!" Arrowhead heard Lilystorm's yowl come from everywhere when she was foxlengths away. The night guards warily slipped to their nests, while the day guards took their positions.

Arrowhead saw Zee come out of her cave. _Oh no_ He thought as she said, "Get out of here! You are wearing my cats out and-"

Lilystorm cut her off, "I'm positioning your guards in two shifts to protect this place while you didn't even place a single night guard!" She countered.

"The maze would take care of any cat that found it! There is no need for a night guard!" Zee hissed.

"Zee, she has a point. She wants to help fortify this place so that the cats that live here will be safe, and if Streak returns early and sees his home more protected than before, he would trust you more and not send us." Thundertail said, noticing the fight that was about to break out.

Zee looked away. "Fine." She hissed. "But if I hear one complaint about this being to difficult, then I will kill you four in less than a heart beat." Zee hissed as she walked back to her cave and was was swallowed by the shadows.

"She might kill cats for fun, but she cares about her friends and her home." Thundertail said turning to Lilystorm.

"Feelings don't make up for murder." Lilystorm growled as she padded away.

Lightheart appeared out of the cave that Horn was in. He walked up to Arrowhead and whispered, "Two guards are on duty at all time. Four shifts in all, you were right. You have seen the inside of the cave, so you should be the one to _escort_ Horn out."

Arrowhead nodded and replied, "Alright, come find me later. We need to find an opening to get my father out." Lightheart gave a small nod and stalked away. Arrowhead watched him leave before returning to his _inspection._ _We don't have a long time..._ He thought. _If we could get him out of the cave and into the maze... That's it!_ Arrowhead did not show any expression due to the guards that were swiftly glancing at him. _what am I...a fox?_ He thought as he passed a small cat, about the size of an apprentice, that took a step back when he saw Arrowhead coming. Arrowhead stopped and looked at the cowering with expressionless eyes and said, "If you don't give me a reason to be my enemy then I'm not going to hurt you." The small tom looked slightly stunned but got back into position instantly.

The sun made the shadows grow shorter and then longer as it went below the horizon and the moon took it's place. Arrowhead woke up from his nap and went to find his friends. He padded outside onto the moonlight drenched mountain side. He looked to the starry sky. He remembered what Roundstar and Froststar said to him, "_We will_ stop you." Arrowhead shook his head and continued on with his search.

"Arrowhead!" Lightheart whispered behind a large boulder. Arrowhead looked around before going to him. "What are you doing? Get over here!" He hissed.

Arrowhead trotted over to him. "I was making sure I wasn't followed." He replied. "You chose a good spot." he meowed in awe as he walked behind the large boulder which was actually a small abandoned cavern.

"There you are!" Arrowhead saw Lilystorm and Thundertail coming out of the dark caver. "We were getting worried you were caught." Lilystorm meowed sarcastically.

"You know Starclan just can't stay away from me." Arrowhead replied. She shrugged and looked at Lightheart.

"Alright, I have an idea but it has some problems." Lightheart began while the others made themselves comfortable on the hard ground. "Two cats are always on guard at all times. We need to get in there but Zee is the only one thats allowed to see Horn. If we can come up with an idea to get us to Horn then it should be easy from there on."

"I have an idea," Thundertail meowed. "Though it's very risky. Someone has to become a traitor. We give them away to Zee and then we hope she puts them with Horn."

"That is risky." Lilystorm replied. "Could we trick Zee into letting us see Horn?"

"There is no possible way for us to know what will happen if we try these ideas." Lightheart said, sitting down. "We can't fail, this is our only strike."

"Then we go with Thundertail's idea." They all looked at Arrowhead like he had gone insane. Arrowhead ignored their stares. "Turn me in tomorrow morning." He said as he padded out of the cavern and into the moonlight.

"I guess we will have to come up with a story for Arrowhead." Thundertail commented.

Lightheart nodded his head. "Wait! We forgot to figure put how to figure out how Arrowhead is going to act. If he acts normally than Zee is sure to think that we are up to something."

Lilystorm shrugged. "Oh well. I hope he is prepared. We will need to do everything we can to convince Zee he is a traitor without us being traitors as well." Lightheart and Thundertail nodded.

"Get some sleep tonight. Morning is going to be tough on us." Thundertail said getting to his paws and heading to their dens.

* * *

><p><strong>I did kind of have a better idea that I would have used, but I needed one thing to happen first. <strong>


	11. A Risky Plan

**Untold Lies Chapter 11**: _A Risky Plan_

**Time for the plan...kind of sloppy acting...especially for "professionals" as Lilystorm said.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Arrowhead yowled as Lilystorm dragged Arrowhead to the mountainside camp. Cats were starting to gather around after hearing the struggle.<p>

"You traitor!" She yowled as she flung him onto the rock-hard surface. Arrowhead landed on his side and gasped for air. _thanks for being gentle!_

Zee came out of her cave and stared at them. "What's going on?" She hissed.

Lightheart padded up to her while Thundertail and Lilystorm held Arrowhead down. "This cat is a traitor to us! I personally followed him out into the maze last night and he met up with a cat that I did not know." Zee looked at Lightheart curiously. "I know every cat that they know. This cat was not one of them that I knew."

Zee stalked up to Arrowhead and lowered her head to where they were nose to nose with each other. "What did you tell that cat?" Her breath was foul to Arrowhead and he wrinkled his nose.

"I didn't go anywhere! He's lying!" Arrowhead denied.

"He said that he saw you! Don't lie to me!" She hissed as she put her unsheathed claw on his neck.

Lilystorm put her paw on Arrowead's neck before Zee could. Zee looked at Lilystorm. "He could have bitten your paw off. He could have been expecting it." Lilystorm pointed out.

Zee growled and then turned back to Lightheart. "Kill him." She growled.

Arrowhead looked shocked and then gasped, "Alright! I'll tell you what I know! Please don't kill me!" Arrowhead begged. Zee didn't turn around, so Arrowhead began telling a fake story. "I.. I was sent by another group of cats that find you a threat. I hated the idea of infiltrating this place. I suggested that we should have left you and your cats alone but they wanted to know how strong you were. They sent a messenger to check up on me. Thats all I know...please have mercy!"

Zee waited a moment, letting all of the tension in the air get more dense to where all the cats felt it. She finally turned around and said, "Take him to Horn's cave and let him starve!" She yowled. Lilystorm grabbed Arrowhead by the scruff and half drug and half carried him to the den. Thundertail and Lightheart watched in secret satisfaction as their friend was captured. _at least it worked_ Lightheart thought.

Lilystorm and two guards forced Arrowhead across the small path in the open cave. Arrowhead hissed as he turned to the small island of rocks. He looked down into the large dark crevices. _whoever jumped or fell into them would die instantly_ Arrowhead thought and then he felt a shiver past through him. He continued on and made it to the rock island surrounded by endless free falls. Arrowhead explored the small and dark island looking for the other cat that he knew was here. "Hello?" Arrowhead called out. A shadow darted at him and sent Arrowhead stumbling backwards. He regained his balance before he fell off the island. He stood at on the edge as his blue eyes darted from left to right trying to find that shadow. Arrowhead charged past a boulder that was about his size. He leaned up against it as the shadow returned for round two. The shadow stood in the darkness. Only the outline of the cat was visible. "Bring it on!" Arrowhead growled as he spiked his fur, ready to fight. They charged at each other at equal speeds but Arrowhead tackled the old tom and pinned him down. Arrowhead dragged the cat into a spot where light seeped through the entrance. The old cat still had some fight in him. He tripped Arrowhead and attacked with direct precision. Pain flared in Arrowhead but no blood was spilled. Arrowhead's legs were wobbly and he could barely stand. The tom left Arrowhead laying in the small amount of light they had. "Wait! I have to know...are you Horn?" Arrowhead gasped as pain shot through his body as he tried to stand up.

"How do you know that name?" The cats voice echoed off the walls of the cave.

Arrowhead tried looking for the shadow again but only darkness was present. "Because I'm hear to help you get out of here. Rim is worried...and so am I.

The shadow reappeared but didn't come into the light. "Rim? Is she alright?" He asked. Arrowhead nodded. "Who are you? How do you know Rim?" Arrowhead didn't know how to respond. _how will he take it if I tell him the truth?_ Arrowhead wondered. He tried getting on his paws again but couldn't. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll help you."

Arrowhead gave one last try and strained to get to his paws. He was wobbly and in pain but he managed. Arrowhead looked at the shadow. "I'm a fighter, hunter, and a friend. I am Arrowhead of Echoclan, son of Liontooth and Greyfur. I came for answers and my mother. I am your son, Liontooth."

* * *

><p><strong>Liontooth has heard the truth...what will happen next? To be honest, I wanted to take this into so much detail, but then I would have added stuff into the story that wouldn't have made any sense, so I decided against it.<strong>


	12. Father and Son

Untold Lies Chapter 12: Father and Son

**This chapter is short for a reason...just a little about how they respond to each other.**

* * *

><p>"My son!" Horn asked. "I have no son." He said as he took a step into the cave light. His old and ragged ginger pelt told Arrowhead that he hasn't had a good meal in a while. The cat looked like he was on the verge of death but the way he moved told Arrowhead differently.<p>

"No son? You _are_ Liontooth! I know you are!" Arrowhead growled in pain and frustration.

"I am not Liontooth." Horn replied. "How would you know if I was, anyway?"

"Because I have seen..." Arrowhead stopped himself from continuing. "I just do." He answered after thinking it would be best to not tell him. Horn tilted his head. "Can you please help me now?" Arrowhead asked trying to keep his balance.

Horn nodded and said, "Yes, right after you tell me how you found me and what _answers_ you were looking for."

Arrowhead growled. "I'll tell you after you help me. And then you can tell me why you aren't Liontooth."

"Your a spirited cat." Horn commented.

Arrowhead knew he was trying to drag out the conversation as long as he could. Arrowhead purred, "You should meet my friends, especially Lilystorm."

"Friends? Here? They accompanied you here?"

"Of course. We rose an army to fight my brother and reclaim Echoclan." Horn looked at Arrowhead in confusion. "It's a long story."

"Who is currently the leader of Echoclan?" _he's starting to get curious, now is my chance_

"Spot, a kittypet and former Shadowclan leader." Horn looked even more confused now.

"What about Frostleaf? Isn't she leader now?"

"My brother, Wolfstar killed her. She used to be though. Now she just haunts my dreams at night." Horn opened his mouth but nothing came out. "It's a long story." Arrowhead answered for him. A pause came over them and Arrowhead broke it after a while of staring at each other. "Will you help me now?"

Horn nodded but didn't say anything. He let Arrowhead lean on him and they were swallowed up by shadows. "Will you tell me all that has happened?" Horn asked. Arrowhead nodded and then began from the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Liontooth knows about his "son" now and one thing is left to do...wait for Arrowhead's friends to bust them out.<strong>


	13. Plan of Action

**Untold Lies Chapter 13:** _Plan of Action_

**I am sorry if this story is REALLY confusing, but everything will make sense in the future chapters. I guess I should thank everybody that has read this story...nah.**

* * *

><p>The sun gleamed off the mountain that loomed over head. Thundertail licked his fur nervously as he kept a watchful eye on Zee and her cats. It was the day after He and his friends gave Arrowhead's true identity away. After that, Zee had called a meeting with her most trusted cats, shockingly, Lightheart was one of them. She had told the cats to keep a watchful eye on every one on the mountain side to see if Arrowhead was alone. They had really spooked her, which Thundertail guessed was a good thing, but he had his doubts. He waited for Lilystorm to get done inspecting her fine guarding positions and the cats stationed there. She arrived when she finished and then they waited for Lightheart. Thundertail remembered that he had a plan of escape, but they needed to make sure it would work.<p>

"Where is that tom?" Lilystorm asked impatiently. "He should have been here by now."

"Calm down." Thundertail said with a flick of his tail. "You don't have to claw his fur off just because he is slow." He said with a slight purr.

"I heard that!" Lightheart hissed as he padded up to them. "You two think I'm slow? How about this then." He nudged his head for them to follow. "I took a small trip around the outside of here and there is back way out." He explained as he headed to where this "back exit" was. He stopped at a small opening that went in a little ways before it went into the mountain. The cave entrance was so narrow that it could only allow one cat to enter at a time, but Lightheart had found a way out that didn't involve the maze. "Go inside, see how fast you two can get to the other side." Thundertail looked curiously at Lightheart. He just looked at the cave and back Thundertail. Thundertail squeezed through the small opening first. He felt Lilystorm shove him from behind. Lightheart followed last after making sure someone wasn't watching. Thundertail's pelt brushed up against the walls until the cave finally opened just enough for two cats to be side by side. Thundertail saw a small light that eventually grew as he walked towards it. He realized that it was the sun's reflection off the cliffs. His eyes couldn't adjust to how bright the light was. "What do you think?" Lightheart asked as he appeared from the tunnel.

"It's too bright!" Lilystorm hissed looking down, trying let to let her eyes adjust. She let out another hiss before she ran back into the shadows of the cave entrance. Lightheart let out a small purr as she ran.

"Lightheart, how are we supposed to get through here if we are blind?" Thundertail asked, his eyes beginning to hurt from the harsh light.

"I'll lead us through." Lightheart answered. "For some reason, this place doesn't effect me. I think the more a cat wants to fight, the harder it is for the cat to see. This cave of light is a cave of peace is what I'm guessing." After hearing Lightheart's thoughts, they headed back to the dark cave's entrance.

"Where is the other exit?" Lilystorm asked before they left.

"On the other side." Lightheart answered guiding them back. Thundertail never felt so happy to see the entrance and to go back to Zee and her cats. "So we have our escape plan, but how are we supposed to rescue the idiot who wanted to blow his own cover?"

"I say we fight." Lilystorm answered, still angry at Lightheart. She licked her fur vigorously, trying to calm herself down.

"How about we keep these cats alive and sneak out of here without a trace?" Lightheart countered. Lilystorm gave him a hard stare.

"How about we sneak Arrowhead and his father out during the time the guards change? We could literally walk out of this place. Besides, the guards never go back into the cave to check on Horn." Thundertail suggested.

"I was coming up with that same plan." Lightheart shrugged.

"Too slow." Lilystorm gave him a slight nudge. "Alright, when is the next guard change?" Thundertail looked at Lightheart who looked at Lilystorm. Lilystorm glanced back and forth between them before asking, "What?"

"You are the leader of the guard changes, remember? It could be right now if you wanted." Lightheart explained.

"Oh, yeah. Why don't we get started?" She asked heading for the mountain side.

"Hold on." Thundertail spoke up as Lightheart began to follow. "We need to act like nothing strange is going on, so we should begin tomorrow when the guard change is normally taking place."

Lightheart nodded before he turned to go to his meeting with Zee. She had something important to discuss with him and the rest of the cats, though he could not think of what. He followed next to Lilystorm with Thundertail behind him until they broke off and went their separate ways. "It's about time you showed up." Zee hissed as he made his way up the small path that led to the cave where most of the cats slept.

Lightheart shoved his way past her and acted like he had just fought off three badgers for her. "If you would take better care of this place, then maybe I wouldn't have to work so hard and be on time." He hissed back. Zee annoyed Lightheart more than Lilystorm ever had.

Zee glared at him as they both padded side by side into her den where other cats were waiting. Zee stood at the entrance while Lightheart sat down next to the other five cats. Zee began by saying, "I got word that Streak is returning to us by next sunrise. He is on his way now." _No!_ Lightheart screeched silently to himself. He shifted his paws uncomfortably as the others became excited. Zee raised her tail for silence. "Streak will be proud that we now have another cat to send along with our prisoner. We will have victory!" The five cats and Zee yowled as though they already had victory. Lightheart felt fear creep up on him though he did not show it. _What does Zee mean?_ He wondered. Zee gave a brief nod to signal that she had finished.

The cats began to leave, except for Lightheart. He stayed and asked, "So Streak is returning? That's good news, I can complain to him instead of you." After the fifth cat was out of earshot.

Zee growled, "You flea-bitten, dirt pelt. I hope I get the pleasure of killing you if Streak hates what he sees."

Lightheart glared at her as he passed her to leave. "We will see." He quietly hissed.


	14. The Challenge

**Untold Lies Chapter 14:** _The Challenge_

* * *

><p>"Now is the time." Lightheart quietly mewed. "Streak could show up any minute and during the night is the best time to escape." The full moon barely showed through it's fluffy dark gray guards that gave the smell of rain. "You two know what the plan is right?"<p>

"Yes, let's go." Lilystorm replied with anticipation. Thundertail nodded in agreement. Lilystorm padded into the cave that held her friend and his father captive.

The two cave guards stood at Lilystorm's arrival. "You two can leave now. Go and tell the next two cats to hurry here." Her authority rose above even Zee's but Zee would never admit that. They quickly scrambled away without question. As soon as they left the cave, she slipped into the innermost part of the cave where Arrowhead and Horn were held.

"Arrowhead!" She hissed. "Time to go!"

"Time already?" He asked as appeared from the darkness. His pelt had lost some of it's color but not as bad the cat's pelt that stood next to him.

"Yes, we have to hurry." Lilystorm meowed quickly before she hurried out of the cave. Arrowhead and Horn followed her until they reached the spot where Lightheart and Thundertail were hidden.

"Good to see you again, Arrowhead." Lightheart said with a friendly nod.

"Now is not the time, we have to hurry." Thundertail rushed. "Lilystorm, go; you know what to do." Lilystorm nodded and ran off back to the cave. "Arrowhead, Horn, this way." Thundertail led the way to the back cave. Lightheart went into the small entrance first, Arrowhead and Horn followed. Thundertail waited for Lilystorm to arrive before he followed.

"So where are we going?" Arrowhead asked as he saw a light at the end of the long dark cave. Lightheart was shocked that the even though it was night time and the clouds covered the moon, the cave was still as bright as ever.

"Well, we found a way out of here instead of going through the maze. At the end of the cave, there is a larger cave where light radiates and anyone who likes to fight, is blinded." Lightheart explained.

"But, how is that possible?" Arrowhead asked confused.

"It's like Echo Cave back home." Lightheart replied. Arrowhead felt Horn tense up behind him but did not question him. When they reached the cave of light, Arrowhead looked awestruck.

"This is amazing!" Arrowhead exclaimed.

"It's bright in here." Horn hissed as he ran for the other side of the cave, back into the shadows. Arrowhead and Lightheart stood in the center of the cave, but the peaceful cave became restless as Horn was thrown at Arrowhead by an unsuspected visitor.

"What is the meaning of this?" A large cat with three others behind him arrived at the opposite end of the cave.

Arrowhead and Lightheart were bristling as they noticed he and his followers were unaffected. Horn struggled to his paws and yowled, "Streak!"

"Your Streak?" Arrowhead asked, angrily. "Your the one who trapped my father and forced him to leave the clan?"

The silver tom with a black streak down his right flank looked surprised. He had not expected anyone to know of that. One word also struck Streak hard. "Father? Your one of his sons?" He asked calmly.

"The only one now." Arrowhead hissed. His eyes started burning. As he shut his eyes, he also let out a small yowl of pain. He couldn't get his eyes to adjust to the light that had not effected him before.

"The only one? What happened to the other? I know there were two." He responded cooly. He knew the secrets of this cave and how to not fall victim to the harsh light.

"He died...from an enemy that I will hunt down and kill. That's why I am here now." Arrowhead responded. Lightheart kept a close eye on Streak's cats and tried to find a way around them to no avail.

"You think I did it?" Streak asked, his fur slightly starting to rise.

"No, I know exactly who did it."

"If he is one of my cats, then give me a name and I will see to it that you have your revenge."

"He is not one of your cats but-"

"Then, I ask again, what is the meaning of this?" Streak's fur began to bristle but he was still not affected by the light.

Arrowhead and Lightheart looked at each other. They couldn't decide to tell him the truth or not. "We-" Lightheart began but stopped.

"We came to rescue my father and get answers." Arrowhead confessed. His eyes started re-adjusting as he calmed himself down. He knew that as long he couldn't see, that he could not escape this cave alive.

"What answers? I want the full story now." Streak growled. He lashed his tail back and forth. Arrowhead caught a slight struggle in Streak's eyes. _Is he finally being affected?_ Arrowhead wondered. Lightheart and Arrowhead were silent before Horn stepped out of the shadows.

"He does not have to answer to you." Horn hissed, his fur beginning to rise. Not even he knew why Arrowhead and his friends rescued him, but he knew they had to have a good reason.

"He will answer me or die." Streak countered. Arrowhead knew the cave was affecting him now. Just for an instant, Arrowhead saw pain flash through his eyes.

The cave became silent until Lilystorm and Thundertail barged through the shadows and almost ran into Horn. "What's going on?" Lilystorm asked after she retreated back into the shadows with a hiss. Thundertail did not retreat but endured the pain and stood beside Horn.

Streak looked surprised as he asked, "And who are you?"

"I am Lilystorm!" Lilystorm boasted from the shadows.

Streak nodded and turned to Thundertail, expecting an answer. "Thundertail." Thundertail hissed. He felt pain shoot through his head but refused to show it.

"Now what is the question, or all of you _will_ die." Streak growled, flinching.

Arrowhead answered, "No. I now know that this cave is affecting you. If you attack us, then you will be at a disadvantage against us and you don't want that now do you?"

Streak looked at Arrowhead through squinted eyes. "You are smarter than you look, but we have the entrance blocked, so try and escape." He knew they could not go back, so the only way they could go is forward.

"Looks like we are not going anywhere then." Lightheart said angrily, lashing his tail but keeping his claws sheathed.

Not even a moment passed before Arrowhead felt him. He came to kill his father! "Nightsign!" Arrowhead yowled as he shoved Lightheart away from the middle of the cave, but he was too late. Darkness poured over the light filled cave and engulfed the cats. Streak's hair was on end as he ran too where Arrowhead and his friends were huddled together, his cats following close behind him.

"It can't be! He should not have this much power!" Streak hissed enraged as he huddled with the others.

"What?" Thundertail asked, shocked that Streak knew about their most dangerous enemy.

"You know?" Lightheart asked.

"Do I know? Who do you think trained him while he was still alive?" Streak said with disgust. Arrowhead could not believe what he heard.

"But Nightsign was a clan cat, how did you-?" Lilystorm asked before _he_ appeared.

His black fur, which blended perfectly with the darkness, raggedy pelt, and ghostly figure would scare any normal cat into shock. "Streak trained me to kill." Nightsign said, his voice sent a chill down Arrowhead's back. "I was sent to kill Roundstar and succeeded. Until he asked you," He glared maniacally at Horn. "to kill me."

Horn stepped out of the huddled cats and was nose to nose with the cat he killed. "And I would do it again in a heart beat."

"But you can't." Nightsign responded. "I'm already dead."

"You're right, I can't. But my son can." Horn said with pride and furiousness. Arrowhead looked at Horn, who had not taken his focus off of his enemy, incredulously.

"Speaking of your son," Nightsign growled. "Has he told you how Wolfstar died yet?"

Horn looked shocked, broken, and ready to kill this cat ten times over. "It's because you killed him!" Arrowhead hissed as he tried rushing at Nightsign. Nightsign easily dodged and counter attacked, throwing Arrowhead to the ground. Arrowhead gasped for air, but a ghostly paw prevented him from breathing.

"The reason your brother died is because you were too weak to save him." Nightsign hissed in his ear. Arrowhead felt his life fading but a force suddenly struck Nightsign. Arrowhead gasped for air as he scrambled to his paws and tried to figure out what happened. The huddled cats had disappeared into the darkness. Only Nightsign, Streak, Horn, Arrowhead and the force that attacked Nightsign remained.

"Roundstar? Froststar?" Horn said with astonishment. He had not seen his leader and his friend since he left Echoclan.

Roundstar looked at Horn and then at Arrowhead. "You." He growled as he stared straight at Arrowhead. "None of this would have happened if you would have listened to me!"

Arrowhead glared at Roundstar who stood between him and Nightsign with Froststar at his side. Froststar focused on Nightsign to make sure he did not attack. "Really? If I had listened to you then I would be dead! I could not have won against Nightsign if I fought him without knowing how to kill him!" Arrowhead hissed, lashing his tail.

Roundstar's frustration boiled to the point he was ready to kill Arrowhead and Nightsign both. "Why can't you understand? We needed you to kill him when he was at his weakest! When you could have killed him! Now it's too late."

"Roundstar." Horn said, "It's not too late. If Echo Cave has not been taken, then he might have a chance."

"That sounds like a good idea." Nightsign growled. "I will be able to kill Arrowhead the place he was raised in." Nightsign purred at the thought of him killing Arrowhead. "I'll leave. I will be waiting for your arrival back at Echoclan. So long Arrowhead." The darkness disappeared along with it's master.

Arrowhead's fur stood on end and a chill went down his spine. Streak looked shocked at the events that just took place. Roundstar and Froststar disappeared, while Horn stood next to Arrowhead. "Are you alright?" Lightheart asked as he ran up to them. He had found himself thrown out of the darkness along with the others.

"Yeah." Horn answered. He supported Arrowhead since he felt light on paws and could hardly stand.

"What happened?" Lilystorm asked eagerly.

"We- We have to go home. To Echo Cave before Nightsign takes it." Arrowhead could hardly speak. Nightsign had challenged him! To a fight to the death in Echo Cave! Multiple thoughts flashed through Arrowhead's head at the same time.

"But, why?" Thundertail asked curiously.

"Nightsign challenged him to a fight." Streak answered, padding up to the cats. His cats were behind him once again. "I will allow you all to leave. I know now why you four came and why you rescued Horn. Arrowhead, be careful. He challenged you at Echo Cave because that is where he will reside, that is where he is going to be most strongest if he takes it. Kill the monster I created."

Lilystorm looked around the cave before asking, "What did he do to the cave? It doesn't affect me anymore."

"He stole its energy. The power that gives it a bridge to the next life is gone." Streak growled angrily.

"Streak." Arrowhead asked warily. "Why is Nightsign the way he is?"

Streak looked surprised. He did not expect him to ask such a question. "He- he is known as the untold lie. He is a secret in Starclan to keep any and all clans from worrying and causing them to plunge into chaos. They once had him locked up, but he escaped and is now wanting revenge." He paused for a moment and then continued saying, "Now go. Kill Nightsign and save all the clans." Streak instructed as he left with his cats to go into his mountain fortress.

"Come on, we have to go as well." Lightheart said after they all watched Streak disappear into the shadows of the cave.


	15. Greyfur and Liontooth Return

**Untold Lies Chapter 15:** _Greyfur and Liontooth Return_

* * *

><p>"Horn!" Rim yowled happily. She ran up to him and their tails intertwined tightly. She felt happiness burst through her as Horn's rough pelt, which had gained more color and thickened, rubbed against hers. Monsters could be heard nearby since they returned to Twoleg place. They found Rim and Sandy alone in the area that was boxed in by Twoleg dens. "I'm so happy your safe!"<p>

"To you as well." Horn responded with just as much enthusiasm as Rim.

"How did you all escape?" Rim asked, looking at her son and his three friends amazed.

"We walked out." Lilystorm responded. Rim had not expected that answer but she didn't care. She was happy that they all returned unharmed.

It took the cats a whole moon to get from the mountains to Twoleg place. Arrowhead had asked Horn how he had killed Nightsign the first time. Horn told him that he used the hunter's crouch and bit into his throat after a hard and bloody battle between the two of them. Arrowhead had been dreading the challenge that he had to fight. He doesn't believe that he is ready but his friends believe that he can kill Nightsign.

"I guess this is where we leave you two." Arrowhead said after his father and mother had been reunited.

"I'm going with you." Horn said. "I'm not letting that fox-hearted coward face my son with me being there to witness you kill him."

"What?" Rim asked astonished. "You plan to do what?" She looked at Arrowhead expecting an answer and then at Horn. They did not want to tell her but now they had no choice.

"Well- I have to- I- Uh. I have to fight my arch enemy or he will enslave most if not all of the clans and I have to fight him in Echo Cave." Arrowhead stammered, but spoke the truth when he knew there was no way he would leave without telling her.

"Hm." Rim thought. "Alright, then I'm coming with you." Horn and Arrowhead looked at each other warily, but they both nodded in agreement. "Alright then, we will leave next morning." No one objected since they were all tired.

Arrowhead noticed that Rim and Horn had left the enclosed area and went into Twoleg place. Sandy had finished making fresh bedding from some hard substance that crackled when it moved. Arrowhead was headed for the exit but Lilystorm intercepted him first. "Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Rim and Horn are missing. I was going to go find them." Arrowhead responded.

"Oh, well, I was hoping that you would fight me. I know you can kill Nightsign, but I do have my doubts. I want to test you before you do fight." Lilystorm said awkwardly.

Arrowhead looked around to see if anyone else heard that, but no one did. He searched for an answer before he finally said, "Okay. Follow me. There was a clearing not far from here." Arrowhead led Lilystorm to the clearing he saw. The clearing had perfectly cut grass that was about as tall Arrowhead's paw. A twoleg path ran beside the field and Monsters roared by every now and then. A perfect sunset shown over the clearing as the two stared at each other before Lilystorm charged at Arrowhead. Arrowhead dodged quickly as his paws glided across the grass. He counter attacked with a quick slash at Lilystorm but he only felt air. _She is faster than I thought!_Lilystorm took Arrowhead by surprised and raked her claws across his left flank. "Gah! I thought we were not going to actually hit one another." Arrowhead said as he swiftly jumped away, his left flank bleeding, but not badly.

"This is a fight, now defend yourself!" Lilystorm glowed as she pounced. Arrowhead rolled and pushed off when his legs felt solid ground again. He hit her with his head in the side and sent her stumbling and gasping for air. She growled as she regained her balance and attacked again. She used her speed and agility to sprint from left to right quickly, trying to confuse Arrowhead. Arrowhead saw through her trick and blocked her attack. She came again quickly and slashed Arrowhead across the muzzle, causing it to bleed. Arrowhead held in his yowl of pain. He looked at Lilystorm amazed. _She is strong, but I won't lose to her!_ He charged at Lilystorm full speed. She also charged at him full speed. Arrowhead and Lilystorm collided in the air, each nocked the breath out of the other. Arrowhead did not give up. Instead he endured the pain and slashed Lilystorm in two places. One on the muzzle and the other down her flank. _That's payback _Arrowhead thought to himself as he landed awkwardly on his paws. Lilystorm fell with a hard thud in the grass. She struggled to her paws and glared at Arrowhead, before collapsing again into the grass.

"Lilystorm!" Arrowhead yowled as he ran up to her.

"You may have beaten me this time, but thats only because I gave up." Lilystorm rasped.

Arrowhead let out a purr. "I'm sure it is." He grabbed Lilystorm by the scruff and pulled her up to her paws. Before she could collaspe again, she leaned on Arrowhead for support and headed back to the place they were staying."

* * *

><p>Arrowhead opened his eyes to find that he was not in Twoleg place anymore. He woke up in a field of green grass. "Arrowhead." Arrowhead spun around to find Roundstar and Froststar, for once, looking relaxed.<p>

"Are you here too fight or help?" Arrowhead asked angrily.

Roundstar looked away but Froststar answered for him. "We are here to help. You know what we know now. No more secrets."

Arrowhead nodded in agreement even though he felt as if there was another secret they were keeping. "So why did you two find me?"

"You- You were right. About before." Roundstar said. Arrowhead tilted his head in confusion. "You were not able to kill Nightsign when we wanted you too. I'm sorry! There! I said it!"

Arrowhead could not suppress a purr of amusement. "Glad to know you're caught up. So how do I beat Nightsign? I am still not strong enough to defeat him. His powers are still stronger than mine."

"You can beat him! Everyone now knows it, except you. But we have come to give you something that might help." Roundstar began. "Have you heard of the Warrior's Spirit? Starclan is basically this. We are a Warrior's Spirit. The stronger the Will of a Warrior, the stronger that warrior becomes. This is the only way that you will be able to kill Nightsign." Roundstar explained.

Arrowhead nodded. "Alright. I don't know how to use my Will to increase my powers but I will try to figure it out."

"We will be with you. Remember that." Roundstar began to fade, but as he began to fade, other cats started to appear. Arrowhead turned in every direction. All he saw were ghostly cats. _I am not alone in this. I have my friends and Starclan on my side, but- something is missing_ Arrowhead thought to himself.

The next morning, Arrowhead woke up full of energy. Horn and Rim were watching the sunrise together and Arrowhead joined them. Everyone else was still asleep. "Arrowhead. Thank you." Horn proudly said. "You saved me and reunited Rim and I. We are not rogues anymore."

Rim continued for him. "We are once again Warriors. I am no longer Rim, I am Greyfur of Echoclan!" She proclaimed proudly.

"And I am not Horn. I am Liontooth." Liontooth said with the same energy and pride.

Arrowhead almost burst with happiness as he saw his real, true parents. Greyfur and Liontooth were back and staying for good!


	16. No Place Like Home

**Untold Lies Chapter 16:** _No Place Like Home_

* * *

><p>"Spot! This desease has claimed another! That's five cats all together!" Threeleg yowled in fury and frustration. In all of his days of being a medicine cat, these were the toughest.<p>

The rain ran through Spot's pelt as he headed to the Threeleg's den with not four, but five, cats who can't remeber who they are. Only Spottedfur had managed to defend off this uknown sickness. "Who was affected this time?" Spot asked, furiously. He hated not being able to do anything to help his clan.

"Neonpaw." Threelegs responded, close behind him. They burst through the entrance of den and found Neonpaw in the middle of the den unconscious. "Neonpaw!" Threelegs gasped as he stood over him checking to see if he was still alive. Neonpaw gave a slight nudge but did not wake up. "This is not where I left him when I came to get you." Threelegs said looking at Spot, terrified.

"Then how did he-?" Thunder and Lightning cut Spot off. Spot felt a chill run down his spine as he heard the thunder crash loudly outside of the den. The rest of Echoclan were too afraid too sleep for fear of having their memories gone. "There has to be something we can do!"

Threelegs only shook his head before he carried Neonpaw to his nest where he left him the first time. _Arrowhead, Lilystorm, Lightheart, Thumdertail. Where are you all!_ Threelegs thought to himself.

"Spot! We have intruders!" Roughpelt yowled from outside of the den.

"Why now!" Spot hissed. He ran out of the den and looked at the clan's intruders. "It can't be-"

* * *

><p>Thundertail led the way when the traveling cats reached the forest where their home was. Greyfur and Liontooth had asked many questions about the clan since they left Twoleg place. They were surprised to hear that a rogue, let alone a warrior from another clan, was leader.<p>

The rain drenched the cats but they did not pay attention to it. Lightheart, Arrowhead and Lilystorm told stories about the way they made an army to save their home once. "The stone arch!" Thundertail meowed happily. "We are home!"

With Thundertail in the lead, they all ran into the camp. "Hey everyone, we're home!" Lilystorm yowled in the center of camp. Threelegs and Spot came from the medicine cat's den shocked.

"There is no time to waste! Come with me!" Spot explained as he and Threelegs went back into the medicine cat's den. The six  
>cats exchanged glances before following. Arrowhead was horrified at what he saw. Stripeclaw, Neonpaw, Slowtail, Largetalon, and Softkit were unconscious.<p>

"What happened?" Arrowhead growled.

"Their memories- they're gone." Threelegs explained.

"The same thing is happening not only in your clan but in Riverclan and the others as well." Stoneshade said, bringing a soaked mouse from the freshkill pile.

"Stoneshade!" Arrowhead, Lilystorm, Lightheart and Thundertail exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Lightheart asked. "How's Riverclan?"

"I came for answers or a cure but seeing as you don't know what's happening either-" Stoneshade did not continue with what he was about to say. "Anyway, all the other clans are being affected as well. Can you all at least tell me what's going on?"

Arrowhead answered, "Yes, a cat named Nightsign has stolen their memories."

"Is there a way to recover their memories?" Spot asked.

"Kill Nightsign." Lilystorm answered plainly.

"How do we find him?" Threelegs asked.

"We don't. But Arrowhead does." Thundertail answered. "Only he can kill Nightsign."

"Yes, Nightsign challenged me to a fight in Echo Cave." Arrowhead explained.

"So we can't do anything until after you kill Nightsign?" Spot asked. Lightheart nodded. "Alright then. Everyone get some sleep. Arrowhead, kill that fox-hearted coward." Arrowhead nodded. Spot led the way out of Threelegs den. Spot made his way to his den while everyone else headed for the Warriors den. Liontooth and Arrowhead saw the devastation that their worst enemy could bring.

All of the warriors welcomed all of them back happily. Liontooth and Greyfur felt at home with their old clanmates. Once all of the warriors were asleep, Arrowhead sneaked outside into the post-rain clearing. He looked at the moon and asked himself, "Are you out there Wolfstar?"

"I don't know, but I knew that would you would sneak out." Arrowhead spun around to find Lightheart sitting behind him.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that!" Arrowhead hissed quietly.

Lightheart gave a slight purr of amusement before sitting next to him. "Are you still afraid to fight Nightsign?"

"I don't know." Arrowhead confessed. "Something is missing, and without it, I don't think I can beat Nightsign."

"You can beat him, I know you can." Lightheart encouraged.

"I agree with Lightheart." Both cats looked to find Thundertail coming towards them. He sat beside them and gave a large yawn. "Nightsign is growing stronger every heart beat, but so are you, Arrowhead." Arrowhead felt proud to have great friends.

"Thanks." Arrowhead responded happily. He looked up at the full moon for a couple of heart beats. "Go get Lilystorm. I have to do something for you three."

Lightheart went and woke Lilystorm up, who was a little cranky for being woken up and it not being morning. They gathered in a circle under the moon in the center of camp. "I wanted to say to all of you that, no matter how strong Nightsign is, I will not give up. I promise."

"And you couldn't have waited to tell us this in the morning?" Lilystorm asked, giving a huge yawn.

"No." Arrowhead answered with a hint of frustration. Lilystorm gave a slight purr. "Well, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a chaotic day. I'm counting on you three to protect the clan."

"Kill Nightsign for us." Lilystorm said. Arrowhead nodded before they went back to the warrior's den.


	17. The Final Battle! Arrowhead vs Nightsign

**Untold Lies Chapter 17:** _The Final Battle! Arrowhead vs Nightsign_

**Time for the main event! I hope this chapter is ok.**

* * *

><p>Arrowhead stood in the entrance of Echo Cave. The sun peeked over the horizon and the entire clan gathered around. "Come back alive." Liontooth said with a hint of anxiety in his voice.<p>

"Please come back alive." Greyfur asked.

"Don't just save your clan, but all the clans." Stoneshade said as he bowed his head. "I expect to see you alive."

Lightheart, Thundertail, and Lilystorm gathered around him. "Be careful and aim for the throat." Thundertail said.

"And don't forget who you're fighting." Lightheart added. "He challanged you, don't fall for his tricks."

"You made us a promise. Come back alive or I will personally hunt your spirit down and kill you myself." Lilystorm encouraged in her own way.

Arrowhead nodded without saying anything. His head swirled with memories and he remembered that his Warrior Spirit is his best weapon and that he had all of Starclan and his friends with him. "Goodbye everyone. Time to end this." He turned to Echo Cave, which radiated a dark energy and plunged into it. He turned back to see his friends fade away. He focused on one direction in the pitch black cave until he felt him standing a couple of tail lengths away.

"You came. Good, now I can kill you and claim Echoclan as my own!" Nightsign gloated as he appeared in the darkness.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Arrowhead growled. He spiked his fur and unsheathed his claws.

"I want too see if you have become stronger. Change this place. Use it to your advantage! I am already dead, you can't kill me." Nightsign mocked.

"At first, I would have said the same. But I have the ability to destroy and crush memories." Arrowhead explained. "I can also control and walk through memories, and that's all you are. A memory."

"Then fight!" At that Nightsign launched himself at Arrowhead. Arrowhead thought of the forest and a tree appeared in front of him to protect him. Nightsign hit the tree hard but it barely fazed him. "Is that all you can do?"

Arrowhead thought of the island back at the lake and Nightsign fell into the water. _This is too easy_ Arrowhead thought to himself. At that moment he felt dead grass under his paws and dark trees loomed all around him. _The dark forest!_ Arrowhead remembered not to run in fear but wait instead. The forest shifted all around him in darkness. Arrowhead thought of Streak's mountain fortress but nothing happened. _I'm not strong enough! Why!_ Arrowhead thought to himself, shocked. His hope began to fade with every heart beat. "What's the matter Arrowhead? Are you not strong enough to change my memory?" Nightsign's voice rang throughout the forest.

Arrowhead tried thinking of a way out of here but Nightsign did not wait. Arrowhead felt the ground give way underneath him. Arrowhead grasped the forest floor but the hole in the ground expanded and his claws had nothing to latch on to. The hole swallowed him and darkness was all he saw. He felt as if he was endlessly falling, head first; nothing was around him. _Is_ t_his is the end?_ Arrowhead thought to himself as he fell, never feeling the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky for Arrowhead, this is not the end. His missing link will come to him in the next chapter and then the real fight will begin.<strong>


	18. Untold Lies

**Untold Lies Chapter 18**:_ Untold Lies_

**Well, this is my last chapter, all answers are accounted for and alot of action is included.**

* * *

><p>Pitch black darkness was all he saw, all he felt. Endlessly falling and yet not hitting anything. <em>Am I dead?<em> Arrowhead asked himself. He felt his fur tugging at him as he fell, but he felt no wind. _Have I lost? Am I lost?_ Since his eyes were closed, he felt tired and his muscles and body were relaxed. Only his mind, heart and memories refused to stop working. He could not move his legs, yowl for help, and could barely breath.

_Is that it? Is that all you have? Is that your true strength?_ A furious voice said. Arrowhead knew that voice even though he could not remember who.

_What? No, I was prepared to fight to the death. But I was too weak and could not force my memories to overcome Nightsign's._ Arrowhead thought silently.

_I thought you were stronger than Nightsign. I almost overcame him when we fought. He used this same technique against me, but when we fought, I did not have the one thing you do._ The distant voice explained.

_What is it? What am I missing?_ Arrowhead pleaded for an answer.

_I did not have you, but now, you have me._ Arrowhead felt air rush into his lungs as he took a fresh, deep breath. He opened his eyes just enough to see himself falling into a distant light that grew. He panicked when he realized that he really was falling and felt a strong blast of wind continuously tug his pelt.

Arrowhead let out a yowl of alarm as he fell faster and faster. Arrowhead saw an island, no, not an island, _the_ island from the four clans. He quickly realized that he was on a crash course into the water and that he came from the sky. _Don't fight, let me handle your safety for now._ The voice said calmly.

"Who are you?" Arrowhead asked frightened. He scrambled his paws to try and gain control and to keep from diving head first into the center of the lake.

_Your brother, Wolfstar._ Wolfstar's voice said. Arrowhead felt his mind whirl with memories of the cat that was his brother and how they could not escape Nightsign without each other but Arrowhead was too late then.

Arrowhead let himself relax and trusted his brother's voice. He closed his eyes and tried to anticipate the fall. A heart beat later, he felt the sting of hitting the water, which knocked the breath out of him. Water enclosed over his head as he scrambled to the surface.

He felt the water tug on his fur and pull him until he felt solid ground and his head burst the surface. He took a deep breath and dragged his soaked body onto the bank. The waves lapped at his hind paws as he coughed up water on the sandy bank. _You're safe now._

Arrowhead looked around for his brother but saw nothing. "Where are you?" Arrowhead asked.

A ghostly cat appeared in front of Arrowhead. His ragged pelt and scarred body denied the power that he held. "It is good to see you alive. You almost died back there." Wolfstar spoke in a whisper.

Arrowhead picked up on why he was whispering. He must have still been in his memories and Nightsign could have been listening. "Thanks for saving me. But I still have a fight to win." Arrowhead responded quietly. He forced himself to his paws. His muscles resisted, but he managed to stand.

"You can't fight him alone." Wolfstar growled. "Are you that insane?"

"No, I never said I was going alone. You're coming with me. Only together can we kill Nightsign." Arrowhead responded.

Wolfstar nodded. "Open your mind. I will make sure I don't leave you."

Arrowhead took a guess at how to open his mind, and Wolfstar put his head to Arrowhead's. Arrowhead felt Wolfstar become part of him. It felt like he had two minds and twice the power he did have. _Now we can defeat him._ Wolfstar's thoughts were Arrowhead's thoughts now. Arrowhead looked at his reflection in the lake water. His pelt color was no longer his solid grey-blue color, but now he had Wolfstar's white fur collar around his neck and black stripes  
>across his back.<p>

"Together we look like Greyfur." Arrowhead commented.

_Yeah, I guess so_. Wolfstar's thoughts responded.

"Time to kill Nightsign. Does he know that I am still alive?"

_I suspect not._

"Good. I want revenge." Arrowhead thought of Echo Cave and the water turned to the stone floors and the trees turned into stone walls. Arrowhead glanced around the empty cave that had lost its evil glow. "Where did he-?"

"Arrowhead!" Arrowhead glance around as searched for Thundertail's voice.

"Thundertail! Where are-?"

"He is not dead! He can't be!" Spot growled. Arrowhead spun in every direction looking for his clanmates.

_Arrowhead, we have to find Nightsign!_ Wolfstar hissed. _He is trying to force the spirit world and Echoclan together._

"What does that mean?" Arrowhead asked.

_He is trying to force Echoclan itself into his memories, his world! He is in the real world now! Stop him!_ Wolfstar commanded furiously.

"I thought I was in the real world! How did I fall asleep?"

_Your body is in your memories, you are not asleep. When Nightsign sent you into darkness, you officially became part of this world, but you are still alive._

"Then how do I get to the real world?"

_Focus your mind and heart. You can't ask this cave to become the real world, you have to force it. The barrier that protects your world from this one has been weakened by Nightsign. It should be easier to force this cave to become the real one._

"Alright. I think I get it." Arrowhead closed his eyes and remembered Echoclan. He felt the cave shift beneath him as he felt his memories flow through him and then out into the cave.

Arrowhead opened his eyes to a yowl of pain. "Lilystorm!" Arrowhead almost launched out of the cave but Wolfstar prevented him from moving his back legs.

_Stop! All of your friends' memories are gone! He has stolen them! It takes a moment for Nightsign to concentrate on one cat. Lilystorm was probably his last victim, so his concentration is at its highest. We have to wait until he is off guard!_ Wolfstar warned.

"I am not going to let her or anyone else die!" Arrowhead forced himself to move. He took one step and then another, but Wolfstar still refused to let him go yet.

_Not yet! If you want to save them then you have too wait!_

"I can't! I have to fight!" Wolfstar's control tightened and Arrowhead felt pain shoot through his entire body.

_Then fight!_ Wolfstar growled inside his head. Arrowhead and Wolfstar struggled against each other until Arrowhead stopped. _Alright, now I think its safe._

Arrowhead gained control over his body again and ran out of the cave. He found Flypaw's body on the ground in front of the cave entrance. "No." Arrowhead felt weak against his enemy.

_Arrowhead, you can still save her._

"That's only if I can beat Nightsign." Arrowhead sighed with sadness.

_You can and will._

Arrowhead did not respond. Instead he scaled the path back to camp. He saw more of his clanmates' bodies scattered all the way to camp. Arrowhead saw Greyfur's and Liontooth's bodies lying together under the stone arch that led into camp. "Greyfur, Liontooth." Arrowhead growled in rage. Arrowhead entered into the empty camp to find Thundertail, Lightheart, Spot, and Stoneshade all in the center, unconscious. "No!" Arrowhead refused approach them. He headed for the warriors den which was empty. He made his way to Threelegs' den, avoiding his unconscious friends in the center of camp. Only the cats that were in Threelegs' den originally were in there. Arrowhead then ran to the leader's den. Arrowhead looked away to find Lilystorm's unconscious body. Threelegs was behind her and Arrowhead guessed that she had tried to defend him. "I will end that dead spirit!" Arrowhead's rage was unmatched. He could have taken on an army of badgers _and_ foxes. Arrowhead turned and left the cave to go find the cat that he promised to kill.

_He is here. _Wolfstar warned.

"Good." Arrowhead responded.

Nightsign stood in the clearing alone. Arrowhead's friends' bodies were gone. "I thought you might have-" Nightsign stopped when he realized Arrowhead did not look like Arrowhead. "Who are you?" Nightsign asked confused.

"I am Arrowhead of Echoclan, the cat you thought was dead." Arrowhead growled enraged. "I have traveled to many places, each time I have stopped you. But now I realized, that you were wasting time! You lied to Wolfstar because you knew I would betray him and kill him. You lied to him and made him believe he was stronger than me. But he saw through your deception and he told me to find Greyfur and Liontooth. Wolfstar wanted to direct me to Liontooth because he was the only cat who escaped that remembered Roundstar. But Roundstar showed himself to me. Liontooth did not hold the answers but Roundstar did. The one cat you tried erase from existence! Streak trained you in this way, but then you betrayed him and he tried sending the one cat that not only eluded you, but killed you as well!"

Nightsign looked shocked but he gathered himself quickly. "Liontooth was not the only cat that escaped me. You have as well. Twice now! The first time when you slept in Riverclan and again now! Now it's time for one of us to die!"

Arrowhead padded into the clearing and stood tail lengths away from Nightsign. "Tell me first. Roundstar called you the 'untold lie'. Why?"

Nightsign purred and answered, "You know that I am Roundstar's untold lie and that I killed him. That's what Streak sent me to do. But then Liontooth knew that I murdered Roundstar and then killed me. But I would not give up, I attacked Liontooth and tried to take his memories, but Roundstar intervened and locked me away. He could have returned the memories that I stole of him in search of Liontooth, but he had to keep me a secret from the clans. He tried hiding me but failed. I became too strong and now he will pay for it. I will become the leader of all the clans!"

"I won't let that happen." Arrowhead hissed.

"Then fight!"

Arrowhead felt the ground underneath him move. He saw himself rushing for the wall. _Arrowhead! The worlds are colliding together, the laws of this world are weakened. Force the wall to move!_ Arrowhead acted on instinct at Wolfstar's words. He closed his eyes and felt the stone wall bend as he crashed into it. Arrowhead looked and saw the stone wall around and above him. He looked at Nightsign who looked amazed. Arrowhead backed out of the hole he created in the stone wall and turned to Nightsign with his claws unsheathed. Arrowhead charged full speed at Nightsign with a plan in mind. Nightsign waited until the second before Arrowhead attacked, but Arrowhead anticipated this and forced the ground to move so that Nightsign would be right in front of him. Arrowhead landed a perfect blow to Nightsign's muzzle. His claws were red with scarlet blood from Nightsign's face.

Nightsign struggled to his paws and asked, "How- How are you doing this? I know I dodged your blow!" Arrowhead just glared at Nightsign, not answering. "So be it."

Nightsign guessed that his worst fear and strongest enemy had something happen to him when he escaped. Arrowhead looked different and he has somehow become stronger than him. Nightsign needed to know what happened. He rushed at Arrowhead but came from the side at the last second of impact. Arrowhead just stood there but how did Nightsign miss his attack? Was he losing his mind? Was he seeing things? He landed awkwardly but attacked again, this time hitting Arrowhead's flank. Arrowhead hissed in fury._ Pull yourself together, Arrowhead! You can defeat him! You have my strength with you; you can do it, for your friends!_ Arrowhead regained his thoughts and glared at Nightsign.

_Does Nightsign know about you?_ Arrowhead silently asked Wolfstar.

_If he doesn't, don't give him the chance to find out._ Wolfstar responded.

"Tell me, how did you become what you are now?" Nightsign asked calmly. Arrowhead did not know his intentions but he refused to tell him.

_Don't fall for it! Attack now! He is trying to concentrate on you!_ Wolfstar warned. _Force the ground under him to collapse! Like you did with the wall!_

Arrowhead lifted his front paws before striking the ground and forcing the ground under Nightsign to give way under him.

Nightsign figured that he was forcing everything to work for him, but Nightsign could not figure out how Arrowhead had acquired the strength to do so. Nightsign did the hardest thing to do. He forced gravity to work for him as he jumped out of the large and deep hole Arrowhead had created. Nightsign panted, but only for a second.

_Can he do that? Can he force gravity?_ Arrowhead asked amazed.

_It is possible but the fact that it's so hard and strenuous, it is forbidden to be known in Starclan._ Wolfstar answered inside Arrowhead's mind.

_How did you figure this out?_ Arrowhead asked suspiciously.

_Nightsign told me when I was still alive, but he wasn't able to use it back then._ Wolfstar growled.

Arrowhead looked at Nightsign as he tried to figure out a way to end this battle. _Wolfstar, is it possible to force the worlds apart? Even for an instant?_

_Are you sane? That would be suicide!_ Wolfstar answered.

_Just for an instant? If I can get Nightsign in the real world alone, he would be vulnerable. That is the only way I can see of ending this quickly._ Arrowhead explained.

_That makes sense but the means that you wish to accomplish this by are suicidal! Forcing two worlds apart is insane!_

_But Nightsign forced two worlds together, if he can do it, so can we._

_Your a mouse brain!_ Wolfstar was tired of arguing and said, _Fine. Let me force the worlds apart while you finish Nightsign off._

_Alright._ Arrowhead felt Wolfstar's spirit leave his body.

"What! What is this!" Nightsign asked as he saw Wolfstar's spirit appear from Arrowhead.

Arrowhead's fur returned to its normal color after Wolfstar left. "Hello, Nightsign." Wolfstar hissed furiously.

"Are you ready Wolfstar?" Arrowhead asked, ready to attack.

Wolfstar nodded and Arrowhead sprinted toward Nightsign as fast as he could. Nightsign took Arrowhead head on. Wolfstar let out a yowl of pain as he struggled to separate the real world from the spirit world.

As Arrowhead ran towards Nightsign, he felt the grass under his paws turn into sand and then into rock as Wolfstar split the worlds. Nightsign looked torn and paralyzed as he felt his creation that he became apart of split. Nightsign yowled in terrible agony along with Wolfstar.

"Now!" Arrowhead yowled when he saw that the worlds were split. He unsheathed his claws as he raked them across Nightsign's muzzle, to his face and down his flank in one long continuous attack.

Arrowhead got shoved back by an unknown power as Wolfstar gave in and the worlds collided back together. Nightsign yowled in pain before the force of the two worlds crushed his spirit and he was no more. Arrowhead landed on his back and everything went black.

"Will he be okay? I he going to-?" Arrowhead struggled to regain consciousness to find out who was so worried about him.

"No, he shouldn't, but his pelt- I don't know how to explain this other than it has changed." Arrowhead opened one eye and could make out Threelegs standing in the entrance of his den but he couldn't make out the other cat. _Am I in the medicine cat's den?_ Arrowhead wondered. He tried moving his legs but they were stiff and sore.

"What do you mean 'his pelt has changed'? Pelts can't just change color." The one voice said. Arrowhead remembered the voice now. It was Spot's voice!

"I can't explain it! Maybe the battle had something to do with it." Threelegs responded. _Battle? Did I win? Is he really gone?_ Arrowhead wondered.

_Yes, he's gone._

_Is it really you?_ Arrowhead asked.

_Yes. We did it! We defeated Nightsign!_ Wolfstar exclaimed with his 'satisfied' growl.

_So, are you going to stay inside of me from now on?_ Arrowhead asked.

_I got permission from Starclan, so yes._ Wolfstar answered.

Arrowhead gave a slight purr of approval. "What-? He's awake!" Threelegs yowled happily.

"Arrowhead! Are you alright?" Spot asked as he stood over the half conscious cat.

"Yes, I think so." Arrowhead tried struggling to his paws but had to have support from Spot. "Can you take me to Greyfur and  
>Liontooth?"<p>

Spot nodded and they slowly made their way across the sunny clearing which had returned to normal. The clearing was empty except for Largetalon who had regained his memories and was working on expanding the leader's den. Arrowhead guessed everyone else was either out hunting or asleep. Arrowhead and Spot entered the Warrior's den and found Greyfur and Liontooth huddled together.

They both looked amazed and proud of their changed kit who saved the clans. "Your alright!" Greyfur mewed happily as she brushed her pelt against Arrowhead's.

"Still sore." Arrowhead winced as she touched on of his sore spots.

"What happened to you?" Liontooth asked as he curiously sniffed his pelt. It still smelled like Arrowhead but there was another scent.

"What do you mean?" Arrowhead asked. He forgot that his pelt had changed since Wolfstar was with him.

"Your pelt, it's changed and there is another scent on you." Liontooth explained.

"Oh!" Arrowhead purred. "You can now see what Wolfstar looked like." Liontooth, Greyfur and Spot looked confused. "Wolfstar is inside of me. He has become apart of me." They still looked confused. "I'll explain later. Spot, can you take me to my friends?" Spot nodded and they made there way back to the clearing.

"Arrowhead!"

_Oh no-_ Arrowhead thought before Lightheart, Thundertail and Lilystorm tackled him.

_Your friends are crazy._ Wolfstar said.

_I agree._ Arrowhead let out a purr of happiness even though he could barely breath through the pile of cats on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. I might make another story with Arrowhead and his friends, but for now, I'm not. Hope anyone who reads this enjoyed...it is still pretty confusing though.<strong>


End file.
